Miss Hogwarts
by MahBrazil
Summary: Lily tenta se convencer que não pode estar gostando de um certo Maroto. Suas amigas vivem um triangulo, ou melhor, quadrado amoroso. E nesse meio tempo elas são obrigadas a participar do concurso Miss Hogwarts para eleger a menina mais bonita e talentosa
1. O Concurso Inesperado

**Desclaimer: Remus, sirius, Pedro, James pertencem a JK e bla bla bla... Agora, Alison, Zoe e Lucy são minhas viu?só minhas!**

**Então, nessa fic teremos um concurso para eleger a Miss Hogwarts e ao mesmo tempo Lily descobrindo que se interessa por umc erto Maroto.**

**Espero que gostem**.

" Correndo por um lindo campo, sentindo o cheiro de lírios e o vento acariciando seu rosto, encontrava-se uma menina ruiva de olhos verde-esmeralda. Ela sorria por estar se sentindo livre novamente, livre de preocupações. De repente parou. Olhou mais para frente e viu um vulto, o vulto vinha correndo em sua direção de braços abertos. Lily sorriu. Sabia de quem era o vulto e estava correndo para alcança-lo.Estava chegando perto, já podia ver seus traços físicos.

-Lily

Seus cabelos bagunçados e seus olhos cor de avelã, seu porte físico. Já sentia o cheiro do seu perfume no ar...

-Lily

Estavam quase se tocando 

-LILY!

Lily acordou assustada e para seu grande descontentamento não estava em um campo de lírios correndo para abraçar James e sim no salão comunal da Grifinória. _Peraí! James?Não, aquele não era James, não podia ser. _

-Lily!

Lily olhou para o lado e viu sua amiga Lucinda com uma expressão preocupada no rosto pálido. Seus cabelos longos, espessos e pretos estavam presos em uma faixa vermelha e dourada e seus olhos azuis escuros escondidos atrás de um grosso óculos.

-Lucy?

-Lily, você está bem?perguntou Lucy se levantando

-Sim...Porque?-Perguntou Lily assustada

-Porque? Simplesmente porque há uma hora atrás você falou que iria vir no dormitório guardar seus livros e adivinha?-Falou sarcasticamente- Você não voltou!

-Hãm?- Lily olhou para o lado e viu seus livros caídos no chão e seu tinteiro caído em seu colo. Então se lembrou, era sábado e ela e suas amigas estavam estudando quando ninguém mais ningue menos que os Marotos chegaram para atanazar suas vidas. Lily cansada dos papos de James levantou-se e foi guardar seus livros.Acabou adormecendo na poltrona de tão cansada que estava.-Ah sim! Me desculpe é que eu adormeci.

-Sério?-Lucy fingia surpresa- Agora que a senhorita estudiosa acordou, podemos nos dirigir para o jantar? Pessoas normais tem fome sabia?

-Ei!Eu sou normal!- Lily protestou se levantando da cadeira.

-Lily ,querida, ninguém em sã consciência estuda tanto.

-Eu me preocupo com as provas!- Falou ajeitando seu cabelo

-Faltam mais de três meses para as provas!

-Onde você quer chegar?

-No jantar!- Falou Lucy desistindo da discussão- Vamos!Estou morrendo de fome!

Com muita má vontade Lily levantou e seguiu sua amiga até o Salão Principal. Ela tinha razão, estava estudando muito. Mal dormira noite passada. Precisava descansar ou ficaria louca!

Chegaram ao Salão e sentaram-se com suas duas outras amigas Alison e Zoe. Um grupo um pouco diferente. Lily era estudiosa e mantia a cabeça no lugar. Já Alison adorava festas e pouco se importava em estudar. Lucy era tímida e quieta e Zoe era extrovertida e tagarela.

-Até que enfim Dona Lily- Falou Alison apontando para o pulso.

-Alison, relógios não funcionam em Hogwarts – Disse Lily se sentando mau-humorada.

-O importante é que você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.-Alison retrucou e sorriu- Onde você estava hãm? Aposto que estava com Dave!

-Quê?

-Ora Lily, vamos! Ele está a fim de você faz um tempo já! Vai dizer que não percebeu?- Alison falava enquanto Lily ia corando levemente.

-Não sei do que você está falando Roberts.

-Ally, deixe Lily em paz- Lucy interferiu se servindo de uma colherada de purê.

-Tá Bem. Não ta mais aqui quem falou- Ally virou e começou a conversar com umas meninas do 5º ano.

-Vamos Lily, você não vai se deixar abalar pelo que Ally "eu-tenho-a-boca-grande" fala não?- Lucy dizia enfiando uma colherada de purê na boca- Afinal ela é a maior fofoqueira de Hogwarts.

-Eu não ligo.

-Então porque corou?Você gosta dele não Evans?- Zoe falava com um brilho de raiva nos olhos azuis-piscina. Seus cabelos longos , lisos e loiros estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo.

-Não Zoe, eu não gosto!-Lily retrucou- E porque você se importa tanto?

-Eu? Me importar? Há! Até parece Lily.-Zoe desviou o olhar para seu copo.

-Okay, eu perdi alguma coisa? Porque estão todas agindo estranhamente?-Lucy perguntou e as três deram os ombros.-Também não falo mais nada.

Dumbledore se levantou e todos se calaram.

-Obrigada-Disse com um tom suave de voz- Caros alunos, veio informa-lhes que esse ano junto com nosso baile de formatura, teremos também um concurso para eleger nossa querida "Miss Hogwarts"

Os alunos soltaram sussuros inquietos.

-Não acredito- Disseram Lucy e Lily juntas.

-Essa idéia foi me apresentada por uma aluna nossa e eu devo dizer que não é tão má quanto parece.

-Não é tão má quanto parece?- Lily falava-É péssima

-Aposto que foi Gwen Bloom!- Lucy falava com raiva.

-Teremos um show de talentos- Dumbledore continuava – E um desfile para elegermos a Miss Hogwarts!. Obrigada- E sentou-se novamente.

-Dumbledore enlouqueceu.-Lucy começou.

-Perdeu a noção- Lily terminou.

-Qual é o problema menianas?-Alison falava- Eu gostei.

"_Porque você é uma exibida" _Pensou Lily.

O jantar seguiu silencioso. Nenhuma das quatro abriu a boca a não ser para colocar mais uma garfada de purê de batata na boca ou então tomar um gole de suco de abóbora. Lily estava perdida em seus pensamentos.

Eu não posso ter sonhado com o Potter, não é possíve! 

_Sim, você pode, não só pode como sonhou!_

_Não sonhei aquele não era ele...Era só alguém parecido._

_Claro alguém parecido. Isso!_

Lily estava tão entretida tentandos e convercer de que não era exatamente a imagem de Potter que viu em seus sonhos que nem percebeu o mesmos e aproximar com seus amigos.

-Oi Evans!- James vinha com um sorriso estampado no rosto, acompanhadod e Sirius que ao chegar piscou para Alison , de Remus que vinha com um sorriso simpático e Pedro com sua cara mau-humorada usual com uma coxa de frango na mão

-Hoje não Potter, por favor.

-Vai participar do concurso Evans?- James sentou-se ao seu lado empurrando um pouco Lucy para perto de Sirius. A menina corou.

-É óbvio que não!

-Então terei que votar nulo.-James sorria.

-Que pena- Disse Lily sarcasticamente.

-Evans...

-Nem começa Potter.

-Ah vamos Evans! Sai comigo!

-Potter, você tem algum problema de audição?Quantos mais "nãos" vocÊ tem que ouvir?

-"Nãos" eu posso ouvir mil, mas "sim" eu só preciso de um – Falou de um jeito galanteador

-Nem se vocÊ fosse o último dessa escola

-Sabe Evans, você fica tão linda quando fica nervosa.- James sorria. Lily fechara os olhos. _Um, dois, três...Eu não agüento! _

Quatro, cinco, seis...Controle-se 

Enquanto Lily tentava se acalmar, Sirius falava com Alison.

-Então Ally, quando vai me dar a honra de sair comigo num encontro?- Ally sorria

-Quando você me pedir!-Dizia com todo seu charme. Colocava os cabelos curtos, vermelhos e enrolados para trás da orelha e piscava com seus olhos cor de mel para Sirius.

-Ora, isso não é problema. Você gostaria de sair comigo no próximo fim de semana para Hogsmeade?

-Adoraria!-Ally sorria. Sirius sorriu de volta. Atrás deles duas pessoas sentiam seus estômagos revirar coma situação.Remus admirava o sorriso de Ally " como alguém pode ser tão perfeita?" se perguntava. Chacoalhou a cabeça tentando espantar o pensamento e concentrou-se no piso do chão. Do seu lado Lucy olhava Sirius com suas cantadas. " _Como alguém pode ser tão ridículo? O que essas meninas vêem nele?"_

' _a mesma coisa que você Lucy'_

"_Eu não vejo nada nele! A não ser seus cabelos perfeitos que combinam com seus olhos penetrantes, ou então seu cheiro, ou..."_

Lucy também balançou a cabeça e se concentrou novamente em seu copo.

-Não e não Potter.E quer saber o que mais?-Lily se levantou- Eu cansei- E saiu pisando pesado pelo Salão Principal. Lucy e Zoe se levantaram e a seguiram.

-Ally você não vem?- Lucy perguntou virando-se para amiga.

-Não. Aqui está mais interessante- Sorriu com malícia apontando Sirius.

-" Aqui está mais interessante"- Falou Lucy para si com uma voz fina enquanto subia as escadas do Dormitório feminino.- Ridículo! Não entendo porque ela sempre tem que ficar com alguém.

-Está com ciúmes Lucy?-Zombou Zoe

-De quem especificadamente?

-Hum..Sirius Black?

-Black?- Lucy fingiu engasgar- Boa tentativa Zoe, mas não!

-Se você diz.- Zoe sorria.

-Eu desisto.Boa noite Zoe, boa noite Lil'...

-Boa noite Lucy!- Disse Lil se deitando.

-Boa noite Miss Black!- Falou Zoe zombando.

Lucy murmurou alguma coisa e dormiu. Alguns minutos depois Zoe adormeceu também e

Lily deitada em sua cama encarava o teto.

"_Eu estou com sono."_

"_Sim, você está"_

"_Então porque não consigo dormir?"_

"_Vai ver é por causa de seu sonho!"_

" _O que tem meu sonho?"_

"Nada. Não tem nada"

Lily encarou o teto por mais alguns segundos.

"_Foi um lapso.Eu estava cansada."_

"_Sim, claro!"_

E adormeceu.


	2. Eu acho que estou gostando de alguém

Disclaimer: de novo: tudo pertence a Dona Joanna da Inglaterra...Só A Ally, Zoe Dave e Lucy q nao...okay?

Ohhhh letores queridos desculpa a demora, é que eu viajei e meu comp. tambem nao quer colaborar...¬¬ Mas ai esta o capitulo novo. MUITO obrigada pelas reviews! E espero que gostem!

Capítulo 2- "Eu acho que estou gostando de alugém"

"Lily estava a menos de dois passos dele, ele esticou o braço e logo os dois estavam muito próximos. Lily passou o braço em volta dos ombros de James e sorriu, o mesmo acariciou seu rosto e olhou no fundo de seu olhos verdes, estavam muito próximos os lábios quase se tocando"  
Lily abriu os olhos.

"Não! De novo não!"

-Lily? Finalmente você acordou- Lily abriu a cortina de sua cama e viu Zoe já vestida penteando seus longos cabelos loiros.-Você nunca acorda atrasada.

-Só se ela estivese tendo um bom sonho- Ally chegou colocando um par de brincos

-Sonho?- Lily disse nervosa- Imagina, é que...É que eu só estava muito cansada mesmo.

-Sei- Allison sorria-Bom então vamos?

-Vocês podem ir- Lily começou - Eu vou tomar um banho e vou depois.

- Mas você vai chegar atrasada- Zoe contestou

-A primeira aula é do Slughorn de qualquer jeito- Falou Allison abrindo a porta do quarto- Ele não liga se a Lily chega atrasada.

-Eu não vou chegar atrasada, eu sou rápida-Lily sorriu e as meninas desceram. Ela dirigiu-se ao banheiro, tirou a camisola e ligou o chuveiro.  
"Foi só um sonho"

"MAIS um sonho você quer dizer"

"Não importa. Eu estou cansada. Queria que fosse logo sexta"

Lily terminou seu banho, se arrumou e desceu para tomar café. Chegando no Salão encontrou as meninas conversando com Dave e Diana Lancaster, os gêmeos mais bonitos de Hogwarts, ambos com o cabelo castanho e enrolado, os olhos cor de mel e um grande sorriso. Diana era da Corvinal e Dave da Grifinória.

-Lily?- Dave chamou e Ally e Zoe olharam para a amiga.

- Okay Lily, você tem que me contar como que você consegue ser tão rápida!- Allison estava boquiaberta

-Mágica- Lily sorriu-E cadê a Lucy?

-Ela já foi pra aula- Zoe falou encarando seu bolinho.

- Sabe Zoe, o bolinho não vai voar para a sua boca- Ally falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia- Você precisa pegá-lo e comê-lo. O mundo é mágico mais nem tanto.

-Eu sei, mas eu não sei se quero o bolinho.

-Opa! Posso comê-lo então?- Dave sorriu e esticou a mão, Zoe sorriu e deu seu bolinho a Dave

-Pode ficar.

-Obrigada.

Lily e Ally se entreolharam.

-Vamos, eu não quero chegar atrasada!- Lily se levantou.

-Essa é a Lily que conheço- Allison se levantou também- Até mais Diana

-Até meninas.

-E menino!- Dave completou

-E menino- Sorriu Diana.

Lucy estava sozinha na sala de Poções, ela não havia feito mais um dever e iria levar detenção.

"É, eu mereço. A Lily é boa nisso, o meu negócio é Feitiços"

Colocou um ingrediente dentro de seu caldeirão e uma fumaça rosa começou a sair.

"Fumaça rosa? Está dando certo? Está dando certo!"

No entanto a fumaça foi ficando cada vez mais escura até ficar preta e explodir. Lucy deu um pulo para trás, olhou o desastre da sua Poção no chão e sentiu vontade de chorar.

-Limpar- Uma voz atrás dela disse. Lucy se virou e viu um lindo garoto de cabelos pretos parado na porta sorrindo- Problemas Morgan?

-Não- Respondeu se levantando.- O que vocÊ quer Sirius?

- Eu? Nada. Mas eu posso te ajudar.

-Você? Me ajudar?E como?

-A minha Poção está ótima, eu posso te dar um pouco.- Ele sorriu e Lucy sentiu suas pernas tremerem

- E o que você ganha com isso?- Ela perguntou. Com Sirius sempre era assim, nada era de graça.

-Espera ai Morgan que tipo de pessoa você pensa que eu sou?- Fingiu estar ofendido. Lucy lançou-lhe um olhar.

- Desembucha Black.

-Pô Lucinda, você bem que podia me ajudar a sair com a Allie esse fim de semana em Hogsmeade.- Falou sorrindo.

-Quê?- Lucy se virou.

-Por favor?- Sirius fez uma cara de pidão.

Lucy estava pronta para dizer não, quando lembrou-se da detenção. "Porque não fazer isso? Afinal a Ally é a minha amigae..."

"Quem vocÊ está enganando, vocÊ queria que ele estivesse te convidando para sair"

"Claro que não!"

"Claro que sim!"

"não!"

"Sim"

"Não e não!"

-Okay- Lucy sentiu um aperto o coração- Se bem que, ela está tão afim de você que é só você convidá-la.

Sirius sorriu, pegou o frasco vazio de Lucy e colocou um pouco da sua.

-Você é o máximo Morgan!- Deu um beijo na bochecha de Lucy e foi se sentar.

Sirius sentou-se e logo em seguida entraram James, Remus e Pettigrew.

-Oi Lucy!- James e Remus cumprimentaram.

-Oi- respondeu Lucy.

-Onde estão suas amigas?-James perguntou sentando-se perto dela.

-James, você não entende que a Lily não quer nada com você?- Lucy falou tentando parecer o mais educada possivel. Entendia o lado de Lily mas não queria magoar o amigo, afinal foi por causa de James que Lily e ela se tornaram amigas.

-Lucy você não entende, a Evans é diferente.

-E lá vamos nós de novo- Falou Remus sorrindo para Lucy. Ela retribuiu o sorriso e olhou para James.

-Então, você está falando isso para a pessoa errada.

James sorriu e se juntou a Sirius e Pettigrew, Remus foi logo atrás deles e Allison, Dave, Zoe e Lily chegaram minutos antes do professor.

-Lucy, porque você sumiu hoje de manhã?- Allison perguntou enquanto se ajeitava perto da amiga, com os olhos do outro lado da sala, em Sirius.

-Você realmente quer saber , ou só quer uma desculpa para ficar olhando para o Black?- Perguntou irritada. Lucy não entendia o porque de estar tão irritada, qual era o motivo?

-Calma Lulu- Allison sorriu.

- Vamos meninas parem com isso- Lily disse sorrindo para as duas e depois se virou para Dave e começou a discutir sobre as obrigações que os dois tinham como monitores-chefes.

O resto da aula seguiu tranquila, umas explosões, umas risadinhas, algumas piadas da parte dos Marotos. As aulas com a Lufa-Lufa eram bem mais calmas do que com a Sonserina e Corvinal, isso porque durante as aulas com a Sonserina os Marotos quase sempre levavam detenção e nas aulas com a Corvinal Lily e suas amigas tinham que aturar o fã-clube " Eu Amo os Marotos".

-Nem acredito que só faltam alguns meses para acabarmos o ano em Hogwarts- Lucy falou durante o jantar- Eu ainda lembro do primeiro dia aqui, como se fosse ontem.

-Ahh os N.I.E.M.s- Lily falou

-Lucy!- Allison e Zoe falaram.- Voê não pode citar o fim do ano nos horários de refeição lembra-se?

-Desculpe

-E porque não?- Lily perguntou.

-Por que Lil', você fica agitada , nervosa e nos obriga a estudar para os exames que só serão realizados em junho- Zoe falou docemente.

-Não, eu não fico!-Lily protestou, embora ela soubesse que ficasse um pouco compulsiva por estudar antes dos exames, mas é claro não podia assumir isso.

-Tá, tá tá, você não fica- Zoe encerrou a discussão - Vamos comer!

As quatro começaram a comer e conversar sobre o fim de semana em Hogsmeade.

-Adoooro Hogsmeade no calor-Allison falava acompanhando os Marotos com os olhos.- É tão româncito.

-O dia dos Namorados já passou Allie- Lucy retrucou.

-Mas ela tem razão- Zoe começou se servindo e um pouco de purê- Eu adoro passear nas ruas de Hogsmeade com aquela brisa morna.

-Ainda mais quando se está acompanhada.-Ally acenava para Sirius, ela tinha um charme isso Lucy não podia negar.

-Olá garotas!- Remus disse se aproximando

-Oi Evans!

-Potter.

-Allie!- Sirius falou sorrindo

-Sirius.-Allison piscou para ele

-Lucy, Remus, Pedro e Zoe- Lucy completou- Já demos oi , agora podemos comer?

Todos olharam espantados para Lucy.

-o quê? Não posso ter um dia de mau-humor?- Disse corando.

-Não quando ele dura uma semana- Ally falou baixinho e Zoe e Lily riram. Dumbledore se levantou e os Marotos se acomodaram perto das meninas.

-Boa noite alunos- Começou Dumbledore com sua voz calma e tranquila- Estou aqui para falar novamente do nosso concurso.

Lily e Lucy reviraram os olhos e Zoe sorriu.

-Como ele está sendo organizado e oferecido para os alunos do sétimo ano, nada mais justo que os candidatos e jurados serem do sétimo ano.

Vários murmurinhos começaram no Salão.

-Deixem-me ser mais claro- Dumbledore dise com calma sorrindo- Quero apresentar os jurados: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Pedro Pettigew, Dave Lancaster, Collin Cooper , Dean McCallister e Frank Longbottom por favor se levantem.

Lily, Lucy, Ally e Zoe olhavam perplexas para eles conforme eles iam se levantando.

-Vocês sabiam que seriam os jurados?

- Bom, nós somos bem conhecidos e bem, foi por votação.-James sorria

-Eu não votei- Lily apressou-se a dizer

- As meninas que estão organizando votaram- Sirius falou.

-Votaram bem.- Ally sorria.

-Votaram nos mais bonitos e populares. Previsíveis.- Lucy falou tomando um gole de seu suco.

-Obrigado.- Dumbledore continuou- Semana que vem teremos então o show de talentos para eleger das alunas do 7º ano, as semi-finalistas.-Dumbledore sorriu e se sentou novamente.

-Peraí!- Lucy começou- Todas? Todinhas?

-É Morgan, é tão dificl de entender?- Sirius caçoou.

- Não Black, mas é que...E se eu não quiser participar?

-E porque alguem não iria querer participar?- James começou.

-Porque nem todas somos superficiais?- Lily falou.

-Mas isso não é só por causa da beleza das participantes- Começou Remus.- Ela também será escolhida como mais inteligente, talentosa e simpática.

-Ou seja, a mais Lily Evans!- James sorriu e Lily revirou os olhos.

-Até tú Remus?- Lucy perguntou e ele sorriu.

-Eu acho que vai ser divertido- Ally falou.- Sei lá, vai ser uma coisa boa antes dos exames.

-Ahh os N.I.Em.s- Lily falou

-Ally!- Zoe e Lucy falaram.

-Desculpa.

-De qualquer forma meninas, nós estamos ansiosos para ver vocês e suas perfomances.-Pedro falou.

- Pois esperem sentados- Lily falou.

-Ah vamos Lily, vai ser divertido!- Dave havia acabado de chegar.Lily sorriu para ele e James fachou a cara.

-Tudo bom Lancaster

-Tudo e você?- Dave falou sorrindo.

- É.Estava!-Falou mau-humorado.

-Vamos indo Pontas?- Remus sussurrou nervoso.

-Agora?- James perguntou olhando de Lily para Dave.

-Sim! Agora.-Remus forçou um sorriso

-Okay- Virou-se para as meninas.- Até mais garotas.- E depois virou-se para Dave- Lancaster.

-Tenho que ir Ally.- Sirius falou

-Já? Que pena- Ally fez biquinho. Lucy fez cara de nauseada.

-Lembre-se do nosso encontro esse fim de semana-Sirius falou.

-E como esquecer?

Os Marotos foram embora e Zoe, Lily, Lucy e Ally com Dave seguiram para a Grifinória.

- O Potter não gosta de mim.- Dave sorria enquanto subiam as escadas que dava para o Retrato da Mulher Gorda.

-Ele tem ciúmes de vocÊ com a "Evans"- Lucy apontou para a amiga sorrindo.Lily balançou a cabeça negativamente e revirou os olhos.

-Se bem que vocês dois dariam um ótimo casal- Ally falou virando-se para os dois enquanto entravam no Salão Comunal. Todos menos Zoe riram.

Zoe se levantou e subiu para o dormitório feminino.

-O que ela tem?- Dave perguntou.

-Não faço ideia. Mas vou descobrir- Lilysubiu as escadas e Lucy e Ally a seguiram.

-O que está havendo Zoe?- Lily perguntou fechando a porta.

-Nada Lily. Estou cansada, é só!- Zoe dise enquanto tirava seu casaco.

-Zoe anda agindo estranha! Não é a primeira vez!

- É Zoe, você está toda desligada, fora do ar- Lucy começou- Anda muito quieta. Essa não é a Zoe que conhecemos!

- Desculpa meninas...É que- Zoe falou sentando-se na cama.- Nada.

-Fale!

-Não...Não é nada.

-Zoe! Confie em nós!- Lily sorriu para a amiga.

-Eu...Eu acho que estou gostando de alguem!-Zoe falou corando levemente.

- Sério? de quem?- Lucy perguntou chegando perto da amiga.

-Espera! Eu sei!- Lily falou- Só pode ser do DAVE!

-Ahhhhhh que liiindo!- Lucy e Ally falaram juntas!- Dave e Zoe, Dave e Zoe- Começaram a cantarolar.

-Shiii!- Zoe estava mais vermelha que ascortinas das camas.- Parem com isso.

-Porque você não nos contou antes?- Lily perguntou.

-Porque...Eu estou muito confusa. Quer dizer o Dave é meu amigo e está claro que ele gosta de você Lily.

-De mim? Claro que não!

-Com toda a presão que a Ally coloca também.- Lucy falou

-Desculpa. Eu não sabia.- Ally deu os ombros.

-Tudo bem. Mas eu não quero falar sobre isso.- Zoe deitou em sua cama.- Vou dormir, boa noite!- Fechou as cortinas da sua cama.

-Isso é tipico da Zoe- Ally disse se preparando para dormir- Quando acontece algo importante, evita ao extremo o assunto e depois se fecha.

-Claro, se ela fala muito talvez amanhã Hogwarts inteira fique sabendo não é Allison?- Lucy perguntou deitando na cama.

-Eu não fofoco das minhas amigas!

-Claro. Imagina. Boa noite- Lucy fechou suas cortinas e Ally fechou as suas em seguidas. Lily deitou em sua cama e ficou encarando o teto.

" Zoe e Dave"

Continuou olhando o teto

" Eu não vou sonhar com ele de novo. Não vou!"

"Não falei nada."

"Eu não vou"

E adormeceu.

E então gostaram? Se sim então porrrr favorrr deixem reviews!Elas motivam!

Agradecimentos! ( adoooro isso)

Miss Jane Poltergeist-- Que bom que vocÊ gostu..Ahh sei la a ideia tah meio assim mais tah legal de escrever..Ahh o negocio das meninas é que bem ...Acho q vc entende nesse capitulo... Não posso flar mais...  
ahhh eu demorei mais postei nehh?

Paty Evans--Ahh que bom que vocÊ gostou! A ideia da Miss foi meio q sei la..huahaua mais eu achei engrçaado.  
Ta eu demorei pra atualizar...mais eu nao demoro mais.  
Siim eu adorei o cap novo! Eu amo a sua fic...heheeh a mais fã...

Ly---Siiim fic novaa! Siim o Dumbie pirou... huaihauhuaa... opa o quadrado amoroso.  
Ihh pc quebrado ngm merece...é, eu sei como eh... o meu nao me deixe postar as fics...Tomara q de hj...

Thay--éééé ele tah menos apaixonado...mais ele tah descobrindo aina q realmente ama a Lily...Assim como ela...Espero q tenha gostado desse capitulo...

Lana Evans Potter-- Tdo bem cmigo...fora uma tosse fora de hora...mais isso nao vem ao caso..E com vc?Ahh esse negocio de atualizar logo , ta diicl com esse comp problematico... e as ferias... Mas eu tento!  
Que bom que você gostou!  
Beijos

Elyon Somniare-- Ahhh eu nao coloquei Mrs. Pq eles vão ser os jurados como vc leu...Mas eu pensei na sua ideia sabia?e etbm...escolher entre Sirius, Remus e James eh pedir demais nehh?  
Espero que goste!  
Beijos

Fini Felton-- Que bom que você gostou...novamente o negociod e postar tah meio complicado mais eu tento postar rapidoo!  
Beijoss

Até mais geeeente! 


	3. Você tem olhos azuis

Oieeee leitores! Finalmente postei hein?Bom eu quero primeiro avisar que meu Word tá com problemas por isso eu tô tendo que digitar no Bloco de Notas e não dá para configurar as letras em negrito e etcs...Então se estiver meio confuso vcs me avisem okay? Em segundo eu quero agradecer as reviews de você, são todas lindas, MUITO OBRIGADA!. E em terceiro eu quero falar que eu não ia postar esse capitulo, mas vocês merecem um presente de Natal atrasado meus amores! Então, divirtam-se!

-  
Capítulo 3- "Você tem olhos azuis"

- Finalmente sexta!- Disse Lucy penteando seus cabelos- dEmorou mais chegou. Não acha Lily?

Nenhuma resposta.

-Lily? Acorda!

-Hã? O quê?- Lily só havia notado que Lucy estava falando com ela agora.-Desculpa eu estava destraída- Falava como se tivesse acabado de sair de um transe. O que era verdade, considerando que ela se achava pensando em Potter.

"Porque eu sonhei com ele então?"

"Foram SÓ duas vezes Lily, nada com que vocÊ deva se preocupar"

"Espero..."

"Foi o seu inconsciente...Não seu lado lógico"

-Eu estava falando que..Ah esqueçe Lucy voltou-se para o espelho e soltou seus cabelos.- Não tem jeito mesmo.

-O que não tem jeito?- Zoe chegou colocando suas longas argolas prata na orelha.

-O meu cabelo. Ele é um desastre.- Lucy chacoalhava a cabeça em frente ao espelho.

-Isso é porque você insiste em escovar ele depois do banho, você sabe que não deve fazer isso.Não acha Lily?- Nenhuma resposta.Lucy deu os ombros.

-Essa aí tá estranha hoje - apontou Lily.

-Que houve?

-Sei lá. Tá desligada.

-Eu não estou desligada- Lily falou se vestindo- Só estou cansada.

-Claro, ficou até ás 3 e meia da manhã estudando. Eu realmente não te entendo Lily Evans.

Lily sorriu e foi pentear seus cabelos.

-Então meninas, prontas para o "Concurso"- Zoe falou animada. Lily e Lucy lançaram um olhar fuzilador para Zoe .

-Nem me lembre. E pensar que eu fui forçada a participar disso." Você é a monitora-chefe, você tem que participar dessas coisas"-Lily falou imitando a McGonnagall.

-Sem contar que é obrigatório.Tomara que eu seja desclassificada.-Lucy terminou.

-Ah vamos meninas! Vai ser divertido.-Zoe tentava animá-las- E sem contar que se uma de nós ganharmos nós podemos jogar isso na cara da Gwen Bloom o resto do ano!

-Tudo tem seu lado bom- Lily brincou.

-Bom vocês tem essa chance Já eu...-Lucy falou sorrindo.

-Lucy! Pare com isso!- As duas falaram ao mesmo tempo e a outra deu os ombros. De repente alguem abriu a porta com muito força, Allison entrou correndo no quarto.

-Vocês não vão acreditar!

-Você tirou um A em Poções?Porque aí eu só acredito vendo- Falou Lucy sarcasticamente!

-Não Lucinda! Melhor que isso!

-Fala menina!- Zoe sentou na cama ao lado de Allyson.

-VocÊs não vão acreditar com quem que eu vou para Hogsmeade amanhã!

-O Snape?- Perguntou Lucy brincando- Porque eu sempre soube que ele tinha uma queda por você.

-Não, credo! Foi o Sirius!- Ally abriu um sorriso gigante. Lucy derrubou a escova que estava em sua mão.-Não é demais? Falem algo!

-Hum..Parabéns?- Lily arriscou. Ela realmente não sabia o que falar. Concordava que Sirius era bonito, mas nunca imaginou Ally saindo com ele.

-Obrigada amiga!- Ally falou dando um sorriso falso.- E voê Zoe o que acha?

-Se você está feliz..-Zoe deu os ombros.

-Nossa que animação- Ally disse aborrecida.- E você Lucy?É a minha última esperança.

-O que eu acho? Você quer saber o que eu acho?

-É! Foi o que eu perguntei

-Eu acho que vocÊ é uma oferecida e o Black um aproveitador. Pronto. Ta aí o que eu acho- Lucy se voltou ao espelho e resolveu prender os cabelos num coque puxado.

-Qual é o seu problema Lucinda?- Ally perguntou num tom sério- Não pode ver as amigas felizes?

-Se a felicidade da sua vida gira em torno de sair com alguem como o Black, eu diria que é muito triste.- Lily e Zoe olharam para Lucy, não estavam reconhecendo a amiga.

-Lucy você gosta do Sirius?- Ally perguntou olhando para Lucy pelo reflexo do espelho.Lucy figiu engasgar.

-Quê?Eu goster do Sirius?Há!

-Então me responda porque você está agindo dessa forma?Você não está sendo a Lucy que eu conhecia.-Lucy se virou e encarou Ally

-E vocÊ não é a Allyson que eu conhecia. A Allyson que eu conhecia nãoe ra fútil e não ficava com qualquer menino que aparecsse.

-Você sabe que eu não sou fútil e eu não fico com qualquer um Lucinda.

-Mas você mudou!-Lucy falou alto

-E você não!-Ally falou mais alto

-E o que você quer dizer com isso?- Lucy perguntou desafiadora

-Pelo menos eu não tenho medo de sair com meninos.- Ally falou levantando-se da cama com um tom de voz seco .

-Só porque eu não fico agarrando meninos para lá e para cá que nem você não quer dizer que eu não seja feliz -Lucy falou com raiva. As duas agora estavam próximas. Próximas o suficiente para pularem uma no pescoço da outra. Lily e Zoe tentavam interferir em vão.

- Você sabe que eu não sou assim Lucy, mas pelo menos eu não tenho medo de mostrar quem eu sou.  
-E eu tenho?  
- Eu não entendo porque você insiste em ficar se enfeiando.- Ally falou finalmente. Lily e Zoe olharam perplexas para Ally

-Ally que raios vocÊ está falando?- Zoe falou um pouco mais alto do que devia.

-A verdade meninas.-Ally começou com um tom mais calmo- Lucinda , você sabe que você é bonita, mas você insite em usar essas óculos grossos, em prender seus cabelos com faixas, lenços, em coques.Você nunca usa uma saia!

-Ally eu acho que você já ultrapassou os limites- Lily agora estava de pé ao lado de Lucy.

-Eu só estou dizendo, que se a Lucy quiser ela pode ter qualquer menino na mão dela...É só ela parar de ter medo.

-MEDO? Eu não tenho medo! -Lucy falava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas de raiva. Ally tinha razão.

-Ally já chega!-Zoe e Lily estavam de pé ao lado de Lucy.

-Por que vocÊs só a defendem? Eu só quero ajudá-la, tô dando um conselho.

-Ela tem razão meninas- Lucy falou com uma voz rouca.-O pior de tudo é que ela está certa

-Não Lucy!-Lily começou mas Lucy já havia saído do dormitório- Viu o que você fez Roberts?

-Eu só...-Ally olhou para as amigas- Me desculpem eu não sabia que ela era tão sentimental. Eu falei algo para tentar ajudá-la porque eu não entendo realmente o porque dela ter medo de se arrumar.

-É o jeito dela Allison, você não tem nada que criticar o jeito dela- Zoe disse irritada

-E ela não criticou o meu? -Lily e Zoe se entreolharam- Pois é, ela que começou. Quem fala o que quer ouve o que não quer. Com licença que eu tenho que ensaiar para o concurso de hoje .

E dizendo isso Ally saiu sem nem olhar para trás deixando Lily e Zoe sem saber o que fazer.

Lucy estava andando pelos corredores dos castelos pensando no que havia acontecido no dormitório. Ela queria negar mas Allyson tinha razão ela tinha medo dos meninos. Sim, ela tinha amigos, mas sempre que achava que um gostava dela ela saia de perto e evitava falar com o mesmo, não sabia o por quê e ás vezes odiava-se por fazer isso. Lágrimas teimosas insistiam em cair sobre seu rosto. Quando estava passando por um corredor deserto ouviu algo no corredor ao lado. Aproximou-se da parede para ouvir melhor.

- ...Você acha que pode enganar a minha prima assim Black?

-Eu não a enganei, ela que se enganou sozinha. Nunca falei que gostava dela.

Um barulho de alguém levando um soco.

-Levante-se Black! Não é você o mais "corajoso da escola?" Ou só é corajoso com seus amiguinhos ao seu redor?- O menino zombava de Sirius e várias risadas ecoaram.

-Olha quem fala Malfoy. Não sou eu o que levo meus amigos pra bater nos meninos que a prima pensa que namora.- Outro barulho de soco.

-Meça suas palavras Black.Exijo respeito.

-Você não é digno de respeito- Outro barulho. Lucy estava horrorizada.

"O que esse maluco do Black está fazendo? Vai acabar se matando. São 5 contra um! eu preciso fazer algo". Lucy pegou sua varinha e murmurou um feitiço, depois imitou passos largos. Os barulos cessaram do outro lado do corredor.

-Quem está ai?- Um garoto murmurou para Malfoy, esse pediu que ele se calasse. Então Lucy falou alto.

-Madame Norra eu estou ouvindo barulhos vindos da sala ao lado. O que será que está acontecendo?- E para a felicidade de Lucy sua voz soara exatamente como a do zelador Filch. Seu feitiço havia dado certo!

-Ih cara! É o Filch- Um dos meninos falou alto.

-Vambora- Outro falara. Ela ouviu passos do outro lado do corredor e esperou eles se afastarem, depois saiu correndo para dar a volta no corredor, quando foi virar o corredor bateu em algo e foi para trás.

-Ai!-Lucy falou massageando a cabeça. E para a surpresa ela não havia batido em algo e sim em alguém.

-VocÊ está bem?- A voz misteriosa perguntou.

-Estou sim Black, e você?-Lucy falou ainda com a voz de Filch, ela havia esquecido de desfazer o feitiço. Sirius sorriu para ela.

-Melhor impossível- Ele levantou e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la- Então você estava ouvindo tudo?

-É...Não que estivesse te perseguindo. Só estava passando pelo corredor e...De quelauqer forma, de nada.

-Obrigada- Sirius sorriu.- Aquele covarde do Malfoy...Ele me paga.

-Ah! Então foi o Malfoy?-Perguntei olhando para seu rosto. Ele estava com o olho esquerdo sangrando.

-Foi. -Sirius percebeu que ela olhava para seu machucado e corou- Mas se ele estivesse sozinho eu acabava com ele.

-Ah sim, claro!

-É verdade Morgan-Falou aborrecido

-Não falei que não era.-Sorriu para ele- Agora sente-se e deixe-me arrumar isso.

-Não, não precisa- Sirius se desviou o rosto bruscamente das mãos de Lucy e bateu numa parede- AI!

Lucy começou a rir e falou:

-Desculpe. Mas isso é castigo pela teimosia.- Sirius imitou Lucy e sentou no chão. Lucy ajoelhou do seu lado e conjurou gaze , água, e uma poção, tirou os óculos para enxergar melhor e começou a limpar o machucado.

" Como ele é lindo. Olha só o contorno dos olhos dele"

"Acorda Lucinda! Que diabos você tá pensando?"

"Estou pensando no contorno dos olhos dele e como eles combinam com as sombrançelhas e a boca e..."

"Para!PARA de pensar isso! Acorda Lucinda, ele é o Sirius Black!"

"Por isso mesmo!"

"Ele vai sair com a Ally"

"E eu com isso..."

"Você gosta dele?"

Enquanto Lucy discutia com seus pensamentos e limpava o machucado de Sirius, o mesmo a observava.

"Espero que ela não tenha me achado um covarde."

"E desde quando vocÊ se importa com o que a Morgan pensa de vocÊ?"

"Ah sei lá!"

Sirius observava o expressão de concentração no rosto de Lucy.

-Você tem olhos azuis- Sirius falou de repente cortando o silêncio.-São lindos! Nunca havia percebido!

Lucy sorriu.

-Obrigada.

-Porque você os esconde atrás desses óculos?- Sirius perguntou sério e Lucy deu os ombros sorrindo e continuou a fazer o curativo em Sirius.

-E seus cabelos são tão cheirosos- Sirius continuou. Lucy corou- Porquê você não os solta?

Novamente Lucy deu os ombros. Sirius se mexeu e colocou as mão nos cabelos de Lucy.

-Posso?-Perguntou sorrindo.

"É claro. Você pode tudo Black!Sou toda sua"

"SOSSEGA PENSAMENTO!"

Lucy concordou com a cabeça e Black puxou a presilha que prendia os cabelos de Lucy em um coque. Seus cabelos pretos e longos soltaram-se do coque aos poucos e foam caindo em seus ombros. Lucy concentrava-se ao máximo no curativo de Black.

"o que ele está fazendo de qualquer forma?"

-Bem melhor.Você fica linda assim -Ele sorriu para Lucy. Ela suava frio, suas mãos tremiam.

"Que diabos você está falando para ela cara?"

"Que ela é linda"

"e desde quando você acha isso?"

"Não sei..."

-Terminei.- Falou finalmente para Sirius.

-Obrigada -Ele respondeu.Os dois continuavam muito próximos.

-Então..hã... Com essa poção que a Lily me ensinou, amanhã já estará cicatrizado. Só coloquei o curativo para..hum..porque eu achei bonitinho.-Falou nervosa.

-Para fazer parte do meu charme- Sirius sorriu e Lucy revirou os olhos.

-É deve ser- Falou irritada.

"Ele continua o mesmo mané convencido."

"Vai dizer, vocÊ gosta desse mané convencido"

-Lucy- Sirius começou e Lucy olhou em seus olhos pela primeira vez naquele dia- Obrigado. De verdade. Por tudo

Ela sorriu e ele retribuiu o sorriso. Eles continuavam próximos, Lucy podia sentir o perfume dela e ele podia ver o contraste dos traços pretos da pupila nos olhos azuis de Lucy. A mão de Sirius encontrou os cabelos de Lucy e ele a puxou mais perto dele, os narizes se tocando.

"O que ele está fazendo?"

"O que eu to fazendo?"

E sem nem avisar Sirius Black beijou Lucinda Morgan naquele corredor deserto no 5º andar. Quando se separaram, enfim, Lucy abriu os olhos e olhou para Sirius.

-O que aconteceu? O que você fez Black?- Falou levantando-se

-Eu..Eu... Sei lá- Sirius falou confuso. Estava tão assustado quanto ela.

-Você sempre tem um jeito de estragar tudo não Black?- Lucy virou e saiu correndo pelo corredor.

-Lucy!-Ele gritou, mas era inútil.

Lucy chegou no Salão Comunal onde encontrou Lily e Zoe.

-O que houve Lucy?-Lily perguntou vendo a expresão no rosto da amiga.-Você estava chorando?

-Onde vocÊ estava? Você está bem?- Zoe perguntou preocupada para a amiga.

-Tô...Eu vou me trocar e já volto para a gente almoçar.-Falo rápido

As meninas concordaram confusas e Lucy subiu as escadas correndo, entrou no dormitório e fechou a porta.

"Sirius Black me beijou!"

"eu não acredito que ele fez isso..Por que?"

"Talvez ele nos ame!"

"Pare de se enganar Lucinda, ele é o Sirius Black, nunca se apaixonaria por alguém, ainda mais alguém como você"

"Como você sabe?"

"Não seja tão ingênua!"

"e porque ele te beijou?"

"Não sei... Vai ver foi um lapso.Só sei que não posso olhar na cara dela no momento"

Lucy se levantou e se olhou no espelho. Estava com os cabelo soltos e sem óculos. Pegou os óculos no bolso e colocou-os. Observu sua imagem e depois prendeu os cabelos novamente. Desceu as escadas e foi se encontrar com as amigas.

-Vamos?-Perguntou fingindo animação.

-Lucy, você está bem mesmo?- Lily perguntou preocupada

-Estou-Forçou um sorriso- Vamos?Estou com fome!

As duas se entreolharam e concordaram confusas e juntas desceram para almoçar.

Sirius estava no refeitório com seus amigos.James e Remus estavam contando piadas e Rabicho ria delas. Sirius observava o copo a sua frente.

"Você beijou a Morgan, cara!"

"Eu sei!"

"A Morgan! A amiga da Evans !"

"Eu sei!"

"Amiga de infância do James! 'A irmã que ele não teve' segundo ele.

"EU SEI!"

"E porque?"

"Não sei"

"Você gosta dela? "

"Não sei.."

"Cá entre nós, ele é linda, como você nunca percebeu isso antes!"

"NÃO SEI CARAMBA!"

"É melhor você descobrir.."

"CALA A BOCA!"

Sirius começou a bater em sua cabeça.

-Para!Para!- Sirius dava tapas em sua cabeça. James , Remus e Rabicho o observavam confusos.

-Almofadinhas, você tá passando bem?-James zombou.

-A piada do James foi tão ruim assim?-Remus perguntou sorrindo e James deu um soco de leve no ombro do amigo.

-Piada?Hã?- Sirius olhou para os amigos- Ah não..É que...

Sirius foi interrompido pela visão de Zoe, Lily e especialmente Lucy entrando no Salão para tomar café.

-E então Almofadinhas?- James perguntou e ninguem respondeu- Almofadinhas?Sirius?SIRIUS!

-Oi! Foi mal eu tava destraído.

-Que você tem cara- James perguntou zombando- Tá apaixonado?

-Eu?Há!- Sirius zombou- Magina.

"É..Talvez seja isso!"

"Eu não estou apaixonado pela Morgan!"

"Se você diz!"

"CALA BOCA!"

-Oi Sirius!-Sirius sentiu uma mão em seu ombro .

-Oi Luc- Virou e viu Ally parada em sua frente.

-Luc? Quem é essa?-Perguntou Ally num tom meio irritado

-Ninguém- Olhou para Lucy atravessando o Salão com as amigas. Não tinha visto-o ainda.

-Bom mesmo- Ally falou sentando-se do lado dele- Então, amanhã será nosso grande encontro não?

-Pois é- Sirius seguia Lucy com os olhos.

-Mas antes, hoje, teremos o concurso de talentos. Você vai me dar dez não Siriuszinho?-Ally perguntou jogando seu charme em Sirius.Remus olhava para Ally sem piscar

"Como ela é linda. O Sirius é sortudo!"

"Pare com isso Remus!Ela vai sair com Sirius.."

"É...Sirius...Ele sempre tem as garotas.."

"O que você está falando?"

"Esqueçe"

-É deve ser-Continuava seguindo Lucy com o olhar, ela se aproximava conversando e rindo com as amigas.

"Como ela fica linda sorrindo"

-Sirius?Alô?-Ally entrou na frente de Sirius bloqueando sua visão de Lucy- Você está bem?

-Hã?-Sirius olhou para Ally- Ah sim claro! Desculpe.

-Assim está melhor- Ally sentou-se do lado de Sirius.

-Evans!-James levantou sorrindo

-Potter!- Lily revirou os olhos enquanto aproximava-se da mesa. Lucy sorriu.

-Oi Lucy!- James deu um abraço na menina

-Oi- Correspondeu o abraço de James e seus olhos encontraram os de Sirius. E para sua infelicidade os de Ally. Lucy virou o rosto.

-Sente aqui- James apontou seu lugar a Evans- Eu Sento ali- E apontou um lugar na frente de Lily ao, lado de Sirius

-Não precisa

-Eu insisto.-Sorriu e Lily sentiu um frio na barriga.

-De verdade Potter, eu não quero.

-Ah! Vamos Lily, não me faça uma desfeita dessa.

-É só um lugar Potter, um banco de madeira.

-Significa muito para mim- Ele zombou sorrindo e piscou para Lily.-Por favor?

-Okay- Falou num tom irritado e sentou no lugar de James, suas amigas sentaram do seu lado.-Oi Remus!

-olá meninas. Prontas para hoje?-Perguntou

-Nem me lembre- Lucy começou- Um pesadelo.

-Lucy e Lily ainda não se conformaram com essa idéia de concurso.-Zoe falou e elas lhe lançaram outro olhar fuzilador- Mas é verdade!

-Porque não?-Remus perguntou

-Porque ela quer dar chance para outras meninas Aluado. A Evns sabe que vai ganhar.-James sorriu e Lily revirou os olhos.

-Menos Potter, menos.-Lily retrucou e se voltou a Remus.-Já me conformei com a idéia.

-Eu acho que a Morgan tem chances de vencer-Sirius falou de repente e todos o olharam.

-Ela?- Ally falou com ciúmes- Você tá falando sério Sirius?

-Claro Ally.Ela tem tantas chances quanto você tem-Ele sorriu para Lucy e Lucy desviou o olhar corando.

-Se você diz- Ally se afastou de Sirius um pouco.

-Evans-James começou- Amanhã nós vamos para Hogsmeade como você sabe.

-E daí?-Lily começou a comer seu frango.

-E dai que eu gostaria de saber se você me daria o imenso prazer de ser minha acompanhante amanhã...Em Hogsmeade- James sorriu.

-Não- Lily falou naturalmente enquanto mordia a asa do seu frango.

-Não?Mas você nem pensou a respeito!-James falou ofendido. Lily sorriu.

-E precisa?

James ia responder quando Dumledore levantou e pediu a atenção de todos. Ele fechou a cara e ficou emburrado.

-Queridos alunos- Dumbledore começou- Como todos sabem hoje teremos a primeira etapa do nosso concurso, "O concurso de Talentos".

Vários murmurios e palmas ecoaram pelo salão.

-E só para lembrá-las, meninas do sétimo ano, vocÊs devem estar aqui em duas horas prontas para as apresentações, confirmado?

Vários murmúrios de aprovação.

-Obrigada e Bom almoço- Terminou sorrindo o diretor.

-E a gente merece Lil'?-Lucy apoiou a cabeça no ombro da amiga.

-Vamos Lucy, vai ser divertido- Zoe tentava animar a amiga.

-Há! VocÊs acham que tem alguma chance?- Falou uma voz fina e irritante atrás de Lucy.Elas se viraram e viram uma menina muito magra , baixinha, loira, de olhos verdes, acompanhada de três amigas, uma morena alta com traços indígenas e com o cabelo liso e preto até a cintura, os olhos combinavam com o cabelo. Outra baixinha e um pouco gordinha ruiva com o cabelo encaracolado com mechas loiras e olhos cor de mel. E outra alta com o cabelo castanho curtinho e olhos azuis.

-Ah, é você Bloom.-Lucy espondeu com desdém.

-Sim, sou eu Morgan. Gwen Bloom, a nova e única Miss Hpogwarts- Gwen sorriu e suas amigas aplaudiram. A mesa da Sonserina aplaudiu em seguida.

-Só se for nos seus sonhos Bloom- Lucy retrucou.

-Lucy, não perca tempo com essa gente- Lily começou.

-Ora, ora, Lily, me diga como que vão os estudos para a prova? VocÊ já chegou no momento em que vocÊ surta e fica maluca?- A menina ruiva zombou.Lily ia responder quando alguem falou.

-Pelo menos ELA tem chances de passar nos NIEMs Rebecca, já você- Lily olhou para trás e viu James piscando para ela. Rebeca fechou a cara.

-Sinceramente, vocÊ James tão lindo e inteligente. Não sei o que vê nela.- Gwen falou para James.

-Ela tem tudo que faria um homem feliz Gwen. Ou seja, ela é o seu oposto- Gwen fez uma cara de indignação e Sirius começou a rir.

-Vão meninas, nós estamos almoçando. Vão acabar nos dando uma indigestão- Sirius começou.

-É isso mesmo! Tchau!- Lucy terminou.

-Baixa a bola Morgan- Gwen começou- Porque hoje quando vocÊ for humilhada naquele palco eu vou ser a primeira a rir.

Lucy olhou com raiva para Gwen.

-Adios meninas. Até de noite- Gwen piscou para elas- Quando vocês perderem.

E saiu andando e rindo com suas amigas.

-Elas me pagam!- Lucy começou.

-Relaxa Lucy, elas só estão sendo desprezíveis como sempre.-Lily falou.

-Meninas, nós temos que ganhar esse concurso.

-O quê?- Lily perguntou espantada.-Lucy você está?

-Estou, e eu digo: Nós VAMOS ganhar esse concurso.-Lucy completou decidida.

-Se você diz- Lily sorriu para a amiga.

-Eu tô com vocÊ!- Zoe disse.

-Eu também- Ally concordou.

-E eu!-Lily sorriu para as amigas- Vamos dar uma lição naquelas metidas!

-Essas são as nossas garotas James!-Sirius falou sorrindo.

-Nossa vencedoras- James piscou para Lily e ela sorriu.

"Ele te defendeu Lily! Que lindo!"

"Só estava querendo se exibir"

"Bom...Mas defendeu não?"

"É..Defendeu."

Lily sorriu internamente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que tenham gostadoooooo! O próximo agora, só ano que vem! ( piada manjada mas tudo bem...)  
Novamente: PLEAAAASE DEIXEM REVIEW amigos e amigas!Por favoreee!  
Agora a parte mais feliz do dia. AGRADECIMENTOS!

Fini Felton- Bom elas não vão querer partiipar no começo, vãos er obrigadas, mas depois como você leu elas vão participar porque querem!uhuahauhaua prox. capitulo já tem a primeira parte dele... Obrigada pela Review. Beijos

Camila Gurjao- Que bom que você gostou! Me deixou feliz!então geralmente eu atualizo a cada semana, mas é que fim de ano, Natal, férias, etc...ai complicou... Mas depois eu volto ao ritmo normal.. Obrigada pela Review!Beijos

Feh Black- Sim! As fics Lily e James são SEPRE as melhores! Minha opinião?Na sua fic? Que honra!Já postei lá, alias, vi que vc atualizou ( faz um tempinho já mais é que eu tava viajando) vô dá uma passada lá depois! Vou continuar atualizando!pó dexa! Obrigada pela review! mesmo!Beijoss

gabi-fdj-black Que bom que você está gostando! Como já disse antes eu vou tentar não demorar mais.Mas é que tá corrido esse fimd e ano. Obrigada pela review! Espero que tenha gostado desse chap. Beijoss

Miss Jane Poltergeist- Faaala menina! Já disse que eu AMO as suas reviews?hehehehe... Pois é tá dificil de postar, vc não faz ideia...Uma correria só! Pois é Lily Evans nunca iria participar de algo assim sem ser obrigatório ou por outras causas como vc viu nesse cap. Que bom que você tá gostando! Ahh sim, bom as meninas se adoram mais..Vc sabe... ééé ele eh mto fofo...Fez falta nesse cap... Ponho ele no próximo.Esse foi mais S/L... óóó´adoro suas reviews viiu?Obrigada por escrevê-las!BEijosss

aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe- ÊÊÊê que bom que você amou a fic! Ahh a ideia eh meio tosca mais eh legald e escrever... Beijosss

Kel Gryffin-hauhaua siim, eu ADORO fic enroladas...Eu sou uma pessoa enrolada então... Quem gosta de quem?Bom..Ally e Sirius só se gostam "superficialmente" Lucy gosta de Sirius e Remus de Ally. Zoe gosta d Dave que todos acham que gosta da Lily.E óbvio: Lil' e James! Respondido? Que bom que você gostou da ideia do concurso! Pode deixar q eu tento atualizar mais rápido! Beijoooss

Paty Evans- Que bom que você gostou do capi! Siim maior confusão por causa dele...Pô mais tbm neh?É o senhor Sirius Black! Ahh os testes só no prox. cap... Não vou demorar-me.Prometo.

Kine Evans- Primeiro: Fics realmente boas? Nossa MUITO OBRIGADA! Sem noção de como sua review me fez ficar feliz!Iluminou meu dia..huahauhua... De verdade! Tá, eu to meio lerda pra atualizar mais eu não sou assim geralmente okay? Obrigada pelos elogios!Espero que goste desse cap. Beijosss

Nanda Rosadas- Que bom que você gostou das personagens e muito obrigada pelo "melhor fica de concursos que ja li". Ahhh eu nãos ei o q dizer...dsó MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO pelos elogio. Alias eu acho que vc devia escrever sua fic.Eu com certeza iria ler!Eu tbm sempre tive ideas mais nunca escrevi.Ai umas amigas me deram maior apoio moral ( leia-se pressionaram...) e eu escrevi outra fic ( Uma do Sirius depois de Azkaban..Tipo HP 3, 4 e 5 na visãod e outro personagen) e depois me empolguei pra escrever essa...Tudo depende do empurrão.Eu acho que vc deve escrever! Ahh a ideia da Lil com as amigas eu já tinha pensado nela. De verdade! só que daí eu já escrevi o cap e fiz um pouco diferente.Mas eu vou ver se da pra editar um opuquinho... Magiiina eu ADORO sugestões.De verdade! As vezes ate uso elas numa fic! Ahh a Ally era pra ser uma malvada e etc...mais eu gosteid e escrever ela..Então deixei ela mais o menos... Ah sim o nome eh ess msm..eu tenho o CD... Obrigada pela Review! Beijos de outra fã alucinada por HP. 


	4. Poções

**Capítulo 4- Poções**

-Eu não acredito- Lucy reclamava enquanto iam descendo as escadas para as masmorras- Eu não acredito, simplesmente não dá.

-Acredite Lucy.- Zoe respondeu sem animo.

-Não acredito que Dumbledore não suspendeu as classes hoje!- Lucy falava sem parar. Ela, Zoe , Lily e Ally estavam entrando na sala de aula de Poções.

-É... Que droga.

-Pelo menos não tivemos aula antes do almoço- Zoe falou

-É. Nós utilizamos desse tempo para "praticar" para nosso querido Concurso.- Lucy suspirou desanimada

-Ora, vamos meninas!- Lily começou- Nem é tão ruim e também essa aula é importantíssima para os NIEMs, eles estão cada vez mais pertos sabem?

Lucy, Zoe e Ally fingiram estar dormindo.

-Tudo bem. Não tá mais aqui quem falou- Lily falou irritada. 

-Desculpe Lil'- Lucy começou- Mas Poções para vocÊ é divertido não? Quero dizer o Slughorn te ama. E sinceramente eu acho que ele me odeia.

- Ele não te odeia!- Lily protestou e Lucy deu os ombros.

-Mas ele não é meu maior fã.

- Ah. Nem ligo pro Slug.- Ally falou jogando-se em uma carteira e colocando os pés em cima da mesa. Lily e Zoe colocaram suas mohilas nas cadeiras perto da amiga, Lucy hesitou.

-Você não vai sentar Lucy?- Zoe perguntou.

-Ah..Eu- Lucy olhou para Ally. Ainda não havia esquecido sua briga de manhã.

-Lucy, senta ai- Ally falou- Por mim?

**"Por você? Você tem problema? Lembra-se de hoje de manhã?" **

"Calma Lucinda. Tudo tem seu lado bom!"

"Qual foi o lado bom das coisas que ela me falou? Me sentir pior do que já me sinto?"

"Não. Se não fosse a briga dela você nunca teria beijado o Black"

"ELE me beijou" 

"Então."  
  
Lucy sentou perto das amigas por fim.

-Eu sabia Lucy. Você me ama no fundo não?- Ally a abraçou a amiga. Lucy revirou os olhos. 

-Eu tô falando, eu vou conquistar a Evans.

-Se cada vez que vocÊ falasse isso eu ganhasse um galeão.- Sirius começou.

-Estaríamos ricos!- Remus terminou sorrindo.

-Seria um bom negocio!- Pedro falou com sua voz de demente.

-VocÊs vão ver, eu mudei!- James retrucou aborrecido.

-Nisso você tem razão- Sirius falou- Você não é mais tão divertido.

-Agora o James é um meninos comportado Almofadinhas. Um santinho- Remus zombou.

-Santinho também não né Aluado?- Eles riram.

-Sirius?- Uma voz fina e melosa chamou.

-Hã? Oi!- Sirius se virou e viu a amiga de Gwen Bloom parada ao seu lado. Ela era linda, ele não podia negar. Seus traços indígenas combinavam perfeitamente com seus cabelos longos e lisos e negros, assim como os olhos, e ganhava qualquer menino quando sorria, seu sorriso os encantava.

- Eu...Hum...Posso falar com vocÊ?- Ela perguntou- A sós.- Se virou para o resto dos Marotos e fez uma cara de nojo.

-A gente se vê la dentro cara.- James falou virando as costas para a menina.

- O que você quer Kyra?-Sirius perguntou e ela se aproximou dele. Ele olhou para o corredor, estava deserto.

-Sirius, eu sei que você sempre quis sair comigo- Ela falava com sua voz melosa e se aproximando dele.-Mas eu tinha namorado você compreende?

"Namorado? Você traia ele todo dia! Eu tenho dó do seu 'namorado'" 

-Tinha?- Sirius foi indo para trás.

-Tinha!- Ela se aproximou mais dele.

- Hum...Interessante- Sirius recuou até encostar na parede. 

**"Porque raios você está fugindo dela cara?É a Kyra !VocÊ sempre quis beijar a Kyra!"**

"Sei lá... Só sei que tem algo a ver com a Lucy"

"A Lucy?Que a Lucy tem haver com a Kyra?"

"Não faço ideia"

"Você tá louco?"

"É...Devo estar..."  
  
-É.-Ela sorriu e piscou para Sirius- Bem interessante.

-Hum..Kyra?-Sirius perguntou.

-Diga!

-Acho melhor não fazermos isso sabe...

-Porque?-Ela chegou mais perto dele.

-Nem eu sei.

**"Você é louco?Vai deixar a Kyra escapar?"**

"Mas e a Lucy?"

"Que tem ela? Ela é só uma amiga!"

"E você sai por ai beijando suas amigas?"

"Aquilo foi um lapso, eu nem gosto dela, e também acho que ela não gosta de mim...Depois de 17 anos continua me chamando de Black!" 

"Que isso tem a ver?" 

"Sei lá, só sei que você não devo desperdiçar uma oportunidade como a Kyra, eu sei que a Lucy não iria." 

"como assim?"

"Você viu ela hoje no almoço conversando com o Montgomery." 

"Eles são só amigos."

"Tipo você e ela?Amigos que se beijam?" 

-Sirius? Alô?- Sirius acordou de seu devaneio e olhou para a menina a sua frente que acenava a mão em frente a seu rosto- Você tá bem?O

-Ah...Tô sim... 

-Ótimo.-Ela se aproximou dele- Ora, vamos Sirius, tem ninguém aqui!

**"Você tem razão, o que houve com a Lucy foi um erro!" **

**"Eu SEMPRE tenho razão"**

Sirius acariciou o rosto de Kyra, se aproximou dela e a beijou. 

- Cara que menina desprezível- James, Remus e Pedro entravam na sala de Poções- "A sós por favor"- Ele a imitava com uma voz fina e jogando os cabelos para trás, arrancando sorriso de Remus e gargalhadas escandalosas de Pettigrew- quem ela pensa que é?

-Eu já volto!- Lucy levantou ao ver James, Remus e Pedro entrando na sala.

-Oi Elizabeth!- James falou- E ai? Falou com a Evans?

-Primeiro, eu odeio meu segundo nom e evocê sabe disso.-James sorriu- E segundo, salar com a Lily sobre?-Lucy fingiu-se desentendida. 

-Sobre amanhã. Nós dois... em Hogsmeade.- Lucy balançou a cabeça negativamente- PÔ Lizzie! Faz uma propaganda boa do seu amigo pra ela. Eu mudei! você sabe!

-É eu sei.- Lucy sorriu para o amigo, James fez sua famosa cara e pidão, conhecida de todos os professores.- Eu detesto quando você faz essa cara...Tá, tá eu tento dá um jeito.

-Essa é a minha garota!- James de um abraço na menina. 

-Menos James.-Lucy brincou sorrindo- Sabe onde está o Sir...digo, Black?

-Por que?- James fez uma cara de desconfiado- O que você quer com ele?

-Nada de mais- Lucy mentiu.

-Bom mesmo.

-Pontas para de ser tão ciumento- Remus falou sorrindo.- Ele está lá fora Lucy.

-Obrigada Remus!

Lucy saiu da sala a procura de Sirius.

**"Eu preciso falar com ele. Entender o que aconteceu"**

"Tem certeza?"

"Absoluta. É agora ou nunca!"

"porque?" 

"Porque agora que eu criei coragem"

"Vá falar com ele então"

"É o que estou fazendo"

Lucy sorriu , não acreditava que iria mesmo falar com Sirius e esclarecer toda aquela história do beijo. ****

"tô tão feliz"

"..."   
  
Lucy virou o corredor animada e viu duas pessoas se beijando

**"Olha pouca vergonha antes de entrar na aula" **

"**Ué, você não quer fazer o mesmo com o Black?"**

"**Quieta!"  
**  
Lucy chegou mais perto e reconheceu Sirius e Kyra, ela sentiu-se fraca e usada e uma raiva tomou conta da sua felicidade

**"Não acredito!"**

"Eu te avisei" 

James sentou-se perto de Lily.

-Oi Evans!

-Oi-Lily sequer desviou o olhar da sua lição

-E então, você vai para Hogsmeade amanhã?- Perguntou calmamente. 

-Provavelmente- Lily continuou revisando seu dever de casa 

-Você gostaria de alguma companhia?

-Eu já tenho toda companhia, obrigada- Falou friamente.

-Sabe Lily, eu ainda vou te provar o quanto eu mudei- Lily havia parado de escrever, James se aproximou dela e suspirou- E eu mudei por você e para você.

Lily corou e empurrou James.

-Deixe-me terminar de revisar me dever.-James levantou e se sentou atrás dela e Lily sorriu.

-Esses dois nunca se acertam- Ally falou.

-É- Remus concordou.

-Vocês acham que eles saem juntos algum dia?- Ally sorriu.

-Do que depender do James eles saem agora mesmo.-Remus sorriu.

-Ele gosta mesmo assim dela?

-Sem dúvida.- Remus sorriu e Ally reribuiu, ele corou levemente e desviou o olhar

-E de mim? 

-Que tem você?

-Tem algum Maroto que goste de mim?-Ally colocou uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás e sorriu.

-Er...eu...não sei.- Remus falou hipnotizado.

-Nenhumzinho? Nenhum gosta de mim como James gosta de Lily?- Ally perguntou com um tom desafiador na voz

-Sim...Tem um que gosta Ally. E muito.- Remus encarou-a.

-Ah que ótimo Rem' !- Ela abraçou ele- Essa era a confirmação que eu precisa. Amanhã Sirius Black não me escapa.

E levantou-se para conversar com umas amigas.

**"É...O Sirius."  
**

Sirius interrompeu o beijo. Tinha algo errado nele.

-É melhor voltarmos para a sala.

-Por que?- Kyra perguntou num tom desafiador

-Talvez porque temos aula.

-Ah eh! 

Sirius revirou os olhos e virou-se para voltar a sala, quando viu Lucy parada olhando para ele, os olhos cheios de água.

**"Eu não vou chorar, ele não merece minhas lágrimas" **

"O que você está fazendo parada aqui ainda?"

"Não sei"  
  
-Lucy- Sirius começou mas Lucy já saira correndo e entrou na sala novamente, esbarrando no professor Slughorn.

-Srta. Morgan, mais educação!- O professor reclamou. 

-Desculpe- Lucy sentou-se perto das amigas. Sirius entrou em seguida seguido de Kyra que estava toda feliz e chegou dando gritinhos e pulinhos e foi sentar-se perto das amigas.

-Lucy, você tá bem?- Lily perguntou.

-Tô!- Lucy tentou forçar um sorriso, mas desistiu.

E Slughorn começou sua aula.

"Asas de morcego e cérebro de minhocas misturados com uma pitada de raiz-forte, aquecidos juntamente com mandrágoras a 60 graus" 

Lily escrevia o modo de preparo da Poção.

**" Não são caramelos, são cogumelos"**

Lily soltou um suspiro e apagou o que tinha escrito.

**"O que tá havendo com vocÊ Lily? Porque está tão desconcentrada!"**

"Ele foi tão fofo"

"Quem?" 

"Mudei para você..Ahhh que tchuco!"

"Lily Evans, você está realmente pensando em James Potter?" 

"Não...mas sim" 

"Não creio. Se concentre em sua poção!"

"Certo. Mandrágoras..."  
  
Atrás de Lily, James a observava.

**"Ele fica linda quando está escrevendo."**

"Ela fica linda de qualquer jeito!"

"Tomara que a Lucy a convença a sair comigo."

"Tomara!"   
  
Lily continuava escrevendo quando ao lado direito do seu caderno, apareceram uns rabiscos pretos.

**"O que é isso?"**

Os rabiscos se mexiam e formavam um coração. Dentro dele estava escrito as letras "J/L". Lily olhou para trás e viu James sorrindo para ela com a varinha apontada para o seu papel. Ele acenou para ela e ela revirou os olhos.

**"Eu mereço"** Então ela desenhou uma flecha no meio do coração separando as letras "L" e "J" e continuou a escrever. 

Ao lado de Lily havia mais alguém tentando se concentrar ao máximo na explicação do professor. Zoe tentava acompanhar o que o professor falava.

"Poção do Desenvolvimento...Perigosa...Mau-usada...Teoria"

Zoe balançou a cabeça.

"Eu desisto"

Ela virou sua cabeça um pouco á esquerda e observou Dave anotando tudo o que o professor estava falando.

"Como alguém pode ser tão bonito?"

Os cabelos enrolados de Dave caiam um pouco em seus olhos e ele precisava constantemente balançar a cabeça para poder enxergar seu caderno. Seus olhos cor de mel iam de um lado para o outro corrigindo o que ele já havia escrito até agora, ele mordia os lábios como se estivesse tentando se concentrar. Zoe ergueu os olhos e então percebeu que Dave não estava escrevendo o que o professor estava falando.

**"O que ele está fazendo?"**

Ela se estiocu ao máximo, mas não conseguia ler.

**"Parece uma carta"  
**  
Zoe inclinou a cadeira mais um pouco para o lado"

**"Espere! Tem algo escrito. Está escrito...LILY?"**

Foi então que um barulho quebrou o silêncio da sala, todos viraram-se para Zoe que estava no chão. A cadeira havia virado e ela havia caído. Todos começaram a rir. 

-Srta.Aldred, o que houve?- Slughorn havia parado a explicação e agora quase todos olhavam, apontavam e riam de Zoe.

-Er...Nada professor, desculpe.-Zoe estava tão vermelha quanto os cabelos cor de fogo de Lily.

-Vem, eu te ajudo.

Uma mão havia sido estendida para ajudar Zoe, ela virou para ver quem era e para sua felicidade Dave estava parado ao seu lado com a mão estendida. Zoe sorriu e colocou a mão sobre a dele.

**"Que mão macia."**

Ele ajudou-a a se levantar.

-Podemos voltar a minha aula agora ou mais alguém resolverá cair da cadeira?-Slughorn perguntou e todos se calaram.Ele continuou a sua explicação.

Lily e Lucy mandaram um bilhete a Zoe.

_"O que houve menina?_

Lily 

Eu...cai...

Zoe 

Quantas vezes falei para você não beber antes das duas?

Lucy. 

Engraçadinha. 

Zoe.

Você tá bem mesmo Zoe?

Lily 

Claro. Porque não estaria"

E parou de responder. No fundo Zoe não queria falar com Lily e se sentia péssima por isso.

"**A culpa não é dela Zoe!" ******

"É, eu sei...Mas porque ele tem que gostar dela? O que ela tem que eu não tenho?Porque todos gostam de Lily Evans?"  
  
**"Zoe...Para com isso!"**

"É verdade. Ela sempre fisga os meninos. Já foi James e agora Dave"

"Você nem sabe o que estava escrito naquela carta."

"Tinha algo a ver com Lily!"  
  
Zoe suspirou e continuou a escrever em seu caderno.

-Okay classe, vocÊs estão muito devagar hoje- Slughorn começou- Presumo que seja essa história de Concurso. 

-Que nós vamos ganhar, se me permite dizer "Próf!"- Gwen carcarejou com sua voz irritante.

-Então-Slughorn continuou ignorando Gwen e seu bando- Entreguem suas poções 

-Mas professor- Lily começou. Ela era a única aluna que não precisava levantar a mão para falar- A aula ainda não acabou.

-Eu sei Srta. Evans, mas seus colegas estão devagar hoje, não a srta. lógico, mas suas amigas- E olhou para Lucy que revirou os olhos.

-Srta. Morgan, poderia me dar uma amostra de sua poção 

-Quê?- Lucy falou assustada e olhou para a sua poção que estava pela metade- Mas professor, eu não terminei

-A srta. Não terminou?- Ele aproximou-se de seu caldeirão- A srta. nem começou!

-Desculpa- Lucy falou corando. Podia ouvir as risadinhas de Gwen e suas amigas. A verdade era que Lucy ficara a aula inteira escrevendo em seu diário. 

-Desculpa não enche a barriga srta. Morgan- Slughorn continuou- Infelizmente terei que te dar uma detenção. 

-O que?-Lucy perguntou perplexa-Mas...

-Sem mas srta. Morgan.-Slughorn se virou

-E depois você fala que ele não me odeia- Lucy sussurrou para Lily.

-Professor o senhor não pode suspender a Lucy por causa disso!- Sirius falou e todos se viraram para ele.

-E porque não sr. Black?

-Porque o senhor sabe que ela não foi a única que não terminou a poção- Sirius continuou.-Eu por exemplo também não terminei.

-Não? 

-Não!- Sirus respondeu firme.

-Detenção para o senhor também então Sr.Black- Slughorn sorriu- Mais alguém?

Ninguém falou nada. Sirius foi retrucar quando Lucy deu uma cotovelada em sua barriga

-Ouch!- Ele falou baixinho.

-Você é idiota?-Ela perguntou com raiva.

-Eu tava te defendendo!

-E quem disse que eu preciso que me defendam?-Disse virando a cara.

-QuÊ? Mas...- Sirius mudou o tom de voz- Da próxima vez eu deixo você levar tudo sozinha também

-Otimo

-ótimo! 

E o sinal bateu.

Lucy, Lily, Zoe e Ally seguiam para o Salão Principal.

-Eu não acredito que o Slughorn deu uma detenção para você Lucy- Zoe colocou o braço em volta dos ombros da amiga.

-Eu não acredito que o Slughorn deu uma detenção para o Sirius.- Ally falou enciumada- Ele também não tinha nada que ir com aquela de " você não pode dar uma detenção para a Lucy". Agora não vou poder me encontrar om ele amanhã.

-Eu também não havia terminado minha poção- Lily falou.

-Ah sim, claro! Como se o Slughorn fosse dar uma detenção a Lily Evans- Zoe falou irritada- Fala sério Lily.

Lily olhou para Zoe.

-Que você tem?

-Nada!- Zoe respondeu

- Zoe...

Mas antes que Lily pudesse terminar de falar alguém a puxou pelo braço. 

-Olá meninas- Dave cumprimentou-as- Lily será que eu posso dar uma palavrinha com você?

-Mas...E o Concurso? Nós temos que ir- Lily respondeu meio sem jeito.

-Não vai demorar mais que 5 minutinhos.

Lily olhou para as amigas e concordou com a cabeça, Zoe começou a andar com passos rápidos.

-Zoe, vocÊ tem que criar atitude menina- Ally falava- Vá falar com ele!

-Não, Ally!- Zoe falou brava.

-Depois fica reclamando que não tem nenhum namorado e sou eu que tenho que ouvir.

-CHEGA, Roberts!- Lucy falou se virando para Allyson- Pare de achar que você é melhor que as pessoas e pare de criticar o jeito que elas são porque você não é melhor que ninguém para apontar os defeitos das pessoas.

Dizendo isso se virou e entrou no Salão Comunal.

- O que aconteceu com ela?- Ally perguntou

-Nem te conto- Zoe entrou com raiva no Salão também. 

-Ally?- Lily chamou- Que houve com as meninas?

-Nem sei...Mas me conta que o Dave queria? Apoooosto que ele queria sair com você!- Ally cutucou a amiga.

-Roberts! A ZOE gosta dele!- Lily falou

-E daí?

-Eu desisto de falar com você.- Lily falou com desprezo e entrou no Salão. 

As mesas do Salão não estavam mais lá, havia agora várias cadeiras viradas de frente para um grande palco no meio do Salão todo enfeitado com as cores da escola e uma grande bandeira de Hogwarts pairava sobre ele. Perto do palco havia uma grande mesa com oito cadeiras intituladas com o nome dos jurados. O céu mostrava uma tarde bonita e ensolarada. Haviam flores brancas por todo o Salão e fadinhas azuis e rosas que formavam palavras como "Talentosa" e "bonita" e "Hogwarts" estavam espalhadas pelo lugar. Lily ficou maravilhada , nunca vira o Salão tão bonito e enfeitado.

- Dumbledore caprichou não?- Lily se virou e viu Lucy.

-É. Está lindo.

-Er..Lily?- Lucy chamou.

**" Ela vai ficar brava."**

"Vai nada!"

"Vai sim." 

"Tá, mas eu prometi ao James"  
  
-Diga Lucy?- Lily sorriu para amiga.

-Ah Lily eu não gosto de ficar no meio, e você sabe- Ela começou a falar apressada- Mas acontece que o James também é meu amigo, na verdade há mais tempo de você, não que isso importe sabe porque eu ost tanto de você quanto dele, o fato é que ele gosta de você Lily, de verdade! E ele realmente mudou. az muito tempo que não vejo ele azarando o Snape ou se exibindo para todo canto.

-Lucy...-Lily começou- O James não gota mais de mim do que das meninas que ele já saiu- Lucy fez menção de falar mas Lily continuou- Eu sou só mais uma, alias uma das unicas, senão a unica, que já negou um convite dele. É por isso que ele quer sair comigo.

-Você acha mesmo? Lily faz uns 3 anos que ele pede para sair com você, você acha que é tudo porque você o recusou? 

-Acho.-Lucy fez uma careta- Digamos que eu saia com ele amanhã, e depois de amanhã e depois. Até que um dia, tipo no terceiro encontro, ele se canse de mim e me dê um fora. Eu não desse jeito Lucy! 

-Mas ele não fará isso Lil'.

-Lucy, como você sabe?-Lily perguntou cansada- Olha, vamos parar por aqui okay? Vamos nos arrumar para o Concurso que nós venceremos!

Ela sorriu para Lucy que fez menção de falar mais alguma coisa, mas desistiu e seguiu a amiga.

-Você não está pronta ainda?- Zoe virou-se e viu Diana parada ao seu lado sorrindo para ela. Era incrível como ela lembrava o irmão gêmeo Dave. O mesmo cabelo, os mesmo olhos e o mesmo sorriso.

-Não...Quer dizer eu nem sei para onde tenho que ir para me arrumar.- Respondeu com simplicidade Zoe.

-Bom atrás do palco- Diana apontou o grande palco, todo enfeitado com flores, fadas e estrelas e com uma grande faixa escrito em letras gigantes que saltavam e mudavam de cor " Concurso de Talentos"- Tem várias tendas, deve ter uma com seu nome, lá você poderá se arrumar.

-Obrigada Diana- Zoe sorriu e Diana retribuiu.

**"A Diana é tão simpática, eu adoro ela!"**

-Você viu a Lily?- Diana perguntou.

-Não, porque? 

-Bem, meu irmão queria falar com ela- Diana se aproximou e falou baixinho- Eu acho que ele está gostando dela- Zoe sentiu seu estômago revirar- sabe, ele me alou que está gostando de uma garota que ele é amigo faz tempo e tem medo que ela se assuste com essa mudança e tals. E eu tenho quase certeza que é a Lily

-É, deve ser- Zoe disse entre os dentes e forçando um sorriso. 

"Eu detesto a Diana, ela não sabe o que tá falando"

**"VocÊ sabe que ela tem razão não sabe?"**

"Isso não vem ao caso,e também a Lily nunca ficaria com ele, ela sabe que eu gosto dele."

"Talvez. Mas talvez você também devesse parar de gostar de alguém que você não gosta" 

-Imagina? A Lily como cunhada?- Diana exclamou- Seria super demais!

-É né?- Zoe sentia os músculos de seus lábios contraírem, não agüentava mais fingir o sorriso. 

-Não se preocupe, você será a madrinha!- Diana sorriu.

-Eu acho que vou indo. Eu preciso me arrumar.

-Ah sim, claro! A gente se vê então- Diana sorriu e foi se juntar as amigas. Zoe fechou o sorriso e se dirigiu até atrás do palco massageando os lábios.

**"Ela tem razão, a Lily e o Dave se pertencem"**

"Mas e o James?"

"A Lily não gosta dele. Talvez eu deva sair com o James já que as pessoas que gostamos não gostam de nós"

"Você já saiu com o James."

"É eu sei. E não foi tão ruim, nós somos só amigos"

"E o Dave?" 

"É melhor esquecer do Dave e deixá-lo viver seu perfeito contos de fadas com a Lily"

Zoe procurou a tenda com seu nome em meio a várias garotas gritando, se maquiando, conversando, rindo, uma verdadeira bagunça. Finalmente achou "Zoe Aldred" entrou lá e se arrumou.

-Como você me consegue uma detenção para amanhã Almofadinhas?-ames perguntou enquanto chegavam ao Salão. 

-Conseguindo- respondeu Sirius mau-humorado.

- E Hogsmeade? 

-Se formos rápido, eu e Lucy chegaremos lá de tarde.

-Se você diz.- James, Sirius, Remus e Pedro entraram no Salão. 

-Olha! Temos cadeiras com nossos nomes!- Pettigrew guinchou.

-Que demais né Rabicho?- Disse Sirius sarcástico.

-Ih Rabicho, não tem nenhum Pedro Pettigrew aqui.- James falou. 

-Como não?- Perguntou Rabicho nervoso.

-Só tem um tal de "Edro Pettigruw"- James zombou e Remus sorriu. 

-Como eles erraram meu nome? 

-Vai ver você não é tão importante- Falou Sirius com sarcasmo.

-Vamos sentar- Remus disse enquanto ria.

Após alguns minutos o Salão estava cheio, todas as garotas do 7º ano se encontravam em seus "camarins". Quando Dumbledore subiu ao palco os murmurinhos cessaram.

- Estamos aqui para dar início ao "Concurso de Talentos de Hogwarts"- Dumbledore começou com uma voz calma e várias pessoas aplaudiram- Dividiremos as apresentações por Casas, começaremos com Corvinal, em seguida Lufa-Lufa, Sonserina e por fim Grifinória. Lembrando que não é permitido uso de Feitiços e magia , tudo tem que ser um talento natural das pessoas, os que usarem magia estarão fora.Então, sem mais demora eu só quero pedir ao nossos jurados que sejam imparciais e não se deixem levar pelas emoções- Dumbledore olhou para James e sorriu- Dito isso, é com orgulho que declaro o começo do "Concurso de Talentos"

Várias pessoas aplaudiram enquanto Dumbledore desceu do palco e se prepararam para o começo do concurso.

miss Jane Poltergeist-- Siiim! O Remus é apaixonado pela Ally...Tadinho msm...ngm merece ela!hauahua pelo jeito vc gosta do Remus não? Pouco ofericida? Pouco?huahuahaua Isso!Torcida para Lucy! A Zoe?Bom ela gosta do Dave né... Que bom que você gostou o momento love dos dois..huahauhau...eles são bem tchucos! éé´tadinho do Remus!Ele e seu amor platônico!huahau eu tbm to doida pro concurso começar..to trabalhando nisso jahh! Que bom que vc tá gostando da fic! Amoo seus comentarios!O Dave aparece nesse! Espero que goste!

Beijos

JhU Radcliffe-- Ahh que bom que vc gostou da fic!Siim eu estou sem beta no momento..Minha beta tá com uns problemas...Ah brigada por se oferecer!no momento eu estou abusando da boa vontade da Ly, mas se ela se cansar eu te falo tá?Muito obrigada MESMO por se oferecer e por ler minha fic!Continue comentando!

Fini Felton--- Sim, a Gwen é uma malinha!hauaha tem mesmo! Sii mo Sirius beijou a Lucy...fofo não? Que bom que vc adorou! Tá eu demorei um pouquinho para atualizar, mas antes tarde do que nunca neh?

Camila Gurjão-- Que bom que você amou o capitulo! Fico tão feliz qdo falam isso... felicidade-mor... Sim eles são fofos!opa comc erteza!ocê acha que eu ia entregar a Lucy de bandeja?huahaua tem que fazer o sr. Black penar um pouquinho não? Na etapa de habilidades?só no próximo! não fique triste!atualizei!

Beijoss

KiNe Evans-- Sim, a Lily se conformou...Pela amiga neh...MAgina, eu gosto de saber o que os outros pensam! Mas eu tbm acharia dificl a Lily entrar numa dessas...Acontece que é pela Lucy né...Amigas amigas.. O oncurso..nem me fale..tô tão nervosa pra escrever...hehehe espero que gostem! Que bom que vocÊ gostou da ideia!

Kisses and more kisses pra vc tbm!

BrUH.\²--- Eu escrevo mto bem?huahuaha olha que eu acredito!obrigada pelo elogio! Ah eu fico ate boba quando vc fla que eh a melhor fic de concuros q vc leu.. Ahh desculpa amiguinha, não deu pra dar de presente de im de ano..mais eu dei e presente de fim-do-primeiro-mes-do-ano...serve? que bom que vc gosotu dos pensamentos no meiod a fic!Eu AMO colocar pensamentos!huahaua magina, pode xingá-las a vontade! É bom saber que vc as odeia! Ahh Zoe é lindo né?eu vi na net e coloquei na fic! Sua review tah grande?Eu AMO reviews grandes! sua review fez meu dia! Demorei um pouco pra atualizar... Te add no msn?Claro, porque não? vo te add siim! meu msn eh eu amo as reviews da Paty!huahauhauaau Que bom que você gostou!Isso ai! Ela tem que ser mais ela! com certeza, não pode cair nas graças do Black..pelo menos nao por enquanto..hehehe Falando demais naada!Adorooo qdo falam demais! Bom ai eh aparte ruim..huahaua eles começam no OUTRO cpaitulo..s.em falta...mas espero que oste desse! Siim, nós duas demoramos para postar...mais eh bom pq aumenta p suspense nehhh?hahahaha

PS: falta de inspiraçao?Conhecoo!

Beijoss

mamai black-- que bom que vc tah amando!Putz atualizei depois de umt empo...mais eu prometo q serei mais rapida! Que bom que vc gosotu do meu romance da Lucy com o Sirius! Eu resolvi não colocar a garota perfeita para ele...e sim alguem oposto...ate que fiocu bom! beijos!

Sarah Black Potter-- Oiee! que bom que vc tah gostando da minha fic! brigada pelos elogios!Atualizei! espero que goste desse capitulo!

Beijos

Kel Gryffin--- que bom que vc amou o cap! hauhauaa siiim eles se beijaram! SIIIM NO CORREDOR DO QUINTO ANDAR! uahuahaua ri demais com a sua review! Se elas vão ganhar o oncurso?Bom, só uma pode ganhar na verdade...mas veremos... hauhaua siim, eu adoro situações complicadas... Ahh a Lily tem que acordar! Olha o James debaixo do nariz dela!

Bjaooo


	5. Talentos Nato

Oláááá queridos leitores!Sim eu demorei muito e mil desculpas! mas eh que vcs sabem, escola, tarefa, ingles, esporte, etcs...trabalhos... E ainda por cime, faz uma semana que to tentando postar aqui e esse só de brincadeira comigo...foi dificil, mas eu não desisti e cá estou eu com o capítulo TÃO esperado! Enrolei ao máximo não?Mais esse não tem escapatóriaaa!

O aniversário é meu, mas o presente é para vocÊs queridos leitoresss! Espero que gostem!

Só mais uma coisa: LEITORES QUE PEDIRAM QUE EU LEIA FIC ( ou então pessoas q eu ja leio fic) Desculpe a demora para ir lá ler a de vcs, mas tah hiper corrido por aqui...Esse fim de semana, Carnaval, vou tentar vir aqui ao máximo okayy?Não fiquem chateados cmigo! É o malandro do tempo que corre entre os vãos dos meus dedos!

Beijoss

Capítulo 5- Talentos Nato

-Dumbledore já anunciou o começo do concurso!- Lucy falou eufórica enquanto procurava seu figurino em meio à bagunça que havia feito em seu camarim e lançando olhares á Lily que estava sentada em uma poltrona , com os pés sob a mesma e rindo da amiga.-Você não vai se arrumar?

-Não. Eu tô me divertindo vendo seu desepero- Ela sorriu para a amiga que retribuiu o gesto com um olhar assustador.- Tá, tá, já vou lá. Mas ainda faltam duas casas para anunciarem a gente Lucy!

-Mesmo assim, é melhor ser prevenida- Lucy pegou o braço de Lily e começou a puxá-la. A ruiva não se mexeu e ria da tentativa da amiga- Lily! Colabore!

-Relaxa Lucy!-Lucy continuou puxando a amiga- Por que você está tão ansiosa para esse concurso? Não era você que há alguns dias atrás queria " ser desclassificada"

Lucy soltou o braço da amiga e se virou para o espelho.

-O que você não está me contando Lucy?- Lily agora havia levantado e estava se aproximando da amiga.

-Eu já te disse.-Lucy se virou para- Eu quero ganhar daquelas obtusas.

-Sei.- Lily retrucou desconfiada, mas antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa alguém bateu na porta.

-Quem é?-Lucy gritou.

-Amiiigaaa!- Allyson abriu a porta e foi correndo em direção de Lily e Lucy com um sorriso estampada no rosto- Vocês fizeram uma festinha e nem me convidaram?

-É- Lucy deu um sorriso falso para a amiga.- As quarentas pessoas que estão aqui dentro falaram para não te chamar.- Lucy completou sarcástica.

-Engraçadinha- Ally apertou as bochechas da amiga- Não caberiam quarenta pessoas aqui dentro! Duhh!

Lucy fechou os olhos.

"Dai-me paciência"

-Então-Lily falou sorrindo enquanto via a expressão no rosto da amiga- está pronta, Ally?

-Pronta?-Ela fez um gesto mostrando suas roupas e seu rosto- Eu nem começei a me arrumar! Você acha que vou me apresentar assim?

-Não. Aposto que seu figurino é um collant cor de rosa cheio de plumas.- Lucy respondeu.

-Como você sabe?- Allyson falou sarcasticamente- Mas , sério, vocês não vão se arrumar? A McGonnagal acabou de avisar que nós deveríamos ficar prontas já.

-Na verdade eu vou me arrumar e é por isso que eu preciso que vocês saiam daqui.- Lucy empurrava as amigas.- Por favor?

Lily e Ally saíram do camarim de Lucy no mesmo instante em que Lucy fechou a porta.

-Eu hein! O que houve com essa?- Ally perguntou ´para a amiga enquanto passavam pelo corredor estreito cheio de tendas com uma estrela e o nome da ocupante do camarim nas portas.

-Não sei- Lily respondeu enquanto uma grupo de meninas passavam correndo entre elas- Mas vou descobrir.

Ally sorriu para a amiga.

-Bom a agente se vê-Lily falou parando em frente á um camarim escrito " Lily Jane Evans"-Boa sorte!

Ela sorriu à amiga.

-Como se eu precisasse!- Ally sorrindo se virou e foi em direção ao seu camarim.

A platéia estava quieta, tudo estava escuro, Dumbledore havia acabado de descer do palco. De repente uma voz anunciou:

-Jamie Stuart, Corvinal

As luzes se acenderam, o palco agora estava prateado e azul, uma menina magra e alta entrou com um grande objeto nas mãos. Algo que parecia uma flauta dourada gigante com somente três buracos.Ela estava exageradamente maquiada e seus cabelos escuros estavam presos num coque. A menina sentou-se num banco e começou a tocar o instrumento e para a supresa dos jurados, a cada nota que ela tocava saía lá de dentro uma fumaça dourada que tomava forma de um pássaro e desaparecia no ar.

-O que é isso?- James sussurrou para Remus.

-Eu não sei!-Ele respondeu.

-Cara, se nem o Aluado sabe-Disse Sirius sussurrando também- Então deve ser Artes das trevas.

-Não é Artes das Trevas!-Remus respondeu ofendido- Deve ser um instrumento bruxo.

Do lado direito do palco, havia agora, um imenso termômetro onde no topo dele estava escrito " Nível de Magia" e haviam várias marquinhas. A do meio mostrava " Aceitável. Dumbledore havia explicado que certos níveis de magia seriam permitidos, como por exemplo usar animais mágicos e intrumentos mágicos,e então o termômetro apontaria para o meio.Mas se fossem usados feitiços para forjar um talento, o termômetro iria ultrpassar aquela marca de "Aceitável" e a pessoa seria desclassificada.

Quando a menina terminou a apresentação, a platéia de alunos aplaudiu e o líquido roxo dentro do "termômetro" subiu até a terceira marca, duas antes da do meio do objeto, indicando assim que o talento dela era nato. Ela agradeceu e se retirou

-E agora?O que a gente faz?-Perguntou Rabicho para os amigos.

-Nada. A gente espera a próxima apesentação-Remus respondeu com paciência.

-Emily Grant, Corvinal

Uma menina alta e loira de cabelos enrolados entrou no palco arrancando palmas e assovios exagerados de certos marotos e do público. Ela corou. Estava usando um vestido rosa, que combinava com a maquiagem sobre seus olhos verdes e trazia no rosto um sorriso tímido. Quando a platéia silenciou ela sorriu, fechou os olhos e contraiu o rosto. Seus cabelos longos e loiros estavam agora transformados em pretos , lisos e compridos, sua pele estava mais morena e ao abrir seus olhos, eles haviam mudado de verde para castanho-claro.

-Espera aí, ela não está parecendo...-James olhou para Sirius e começou a rir.

A menina começou a jogar os cabelos para trás e andar rebolando.

-Sabe, eu sou tão linda- Disse com uma voz diferente- Todos os meninos me amam. Eu sou demais!

A platéia explodiu em risos.

-Uma ótima encenação da Kyra, não acha Almofadinhas?-James olhou para o amigo rindo.

-Opa! Demais!-Remus completou rindo também. Sirius somente deu os ombros e sorriu para os amigos. a platéia silenciou quando a menina novamente começou a contrair o rosto. Logo haviam surgido sardinhas em seu rosto , seu cabelo agora estava curto, enrolado , bem vermelhos e seus olhos verdes. Ela começou a correr e parou bruscamente.

-Meninas, meninas! Vocês não sabem?- Sua voz estava mais fina e infantil-Eu vou sair com o Sirius! Que tudo não?

-Ela tá imitando a Ally?- James perguntou confuso para Sirius.

-Não sei, mas eu sabia que surtia esse efeito nas meninas- Falou cheio de si.

-Ela está ridicularizando a Ally.-Remus falou baixinho- Dumbledore não podia permitir isso.

-Relaxa Aluado. Ela só está mostrando talento dela.-James sorriu para o amigo e ele deu os ombros.

Após o aplausos e risadas, ela contraiu o rosto novamente, os cabelos ruivos cresceram e se tornaram um pouco mais claros, as sardinhas sumiram , seu nariz diminuiu e seu rosto ficou mais redondo. Ela sorriu.

-Ela não parece com...-James parou de falar.

-Os NIEMs tão chegando!- A menina parecia descontrolada- Eu preciso ver as matérias...Só faltam cinco meses! Não vai dar tempo de estudar.

A platéia riu.

-Ela não pode interpretar a Evans assim- James falou emburrado- Tá na hora de acabar com isso.

-Ué, ela só não está mostrando o talento dela, Pontas?-Remus perguntou sorrindo e o amigo resmungou algo.

-Você está perdida garotinha?- Ela agora estava ajoelhada falando com o ar- Ora, eu te ajudo vamos!

-Eu acho que ela está interpretando a Lily muito bem- Dave falou ao lado de James.-Está sendo doce como ela.

James olhou para ele de esgueilha

"ah cala boca!O que esse cara sabe da minha Evans?"

"é! malucão ele...Se bem que...Ela FALA com ELE pelo menos.

"O que isso quer dizer?"

"nada..."

"Ela é mesmo doce não?"

"Linda, gentil, perfeita"

-James?-Remus cutucou o amigo- Acorda!olha só no que ela virou!James olhou para o palco, os cabelos da menina estavam pretos, longos e espessos, os olhos azuis e ela possuia agora um grande óculos sobre o nariz.

-Eu amo minhas amigas!-Ela sorria virada para a direita. Depois virou bruscamente para a esquerda com uma expresão mau-humorada.- Ah! Se mata Ally!

James começou a rir.

-Pior que parece a Liz...Essas mudanças de humor...

-É...-Sirius suspirou.

"Mas nem a melhor metamorfomaga iria ficar tão linda quanto a Lucy verdadeira."

"Cara, o que você tá pensando?"

"Na Luc...quer dizer..Sei lá..."

"Bom mesmo!Agora...E seu encontro com a Ally amanhã?"

"Ah sim...A Ally...O encontro"

Srius forçou um sorriso.

A menina acabou de imitar Lucy e contraiu o rosto pela última vez. Pela expressão em seu rosto esta seria a transformação mais perfeita e mais dificil. Ela parecia mais alta, seus cabelos estavam prateados e longos, assim como uma barba que havia crescido em seu rosto. Várias rugas surgiram na pele, seu rosto tinha uma expressão serena. Ela abriu os olhos que agora estavam azuis esconddios por óculos em forma de meia lua.

-DUMBLEDORE?- Pedro olhou horrorizado para os amigo- Ela se transformou em Dumbledore?

-No Ministro da Magia é que não foi né Rabicho?- James retrucou e Sirius sorriu.

-Cara, ela é uma ótima metamorfomaga!.- Remus falou impressionado.

Após sua imitação de Dumbledore, a menina voltou ao normal e a platéia aplaudiu. O líquido roxo do termômetro subiu para a primeiro marca.

Ela se retirou do palco e assim várias outras menianas se apresentaram. Uma levou um bicho papão que se transformou em um filhote de dragão em que a menina montou e começou a "cavalgar", uma outra imitou a dança das veelas, outra recitou um poema. Até que finalmente o palco escureceu novamente e quando as luzes se acenderam ele havia tomado as cores da Lufa-Lufa.

-Diana Lancaster, Lufa-Lufa

A gêmea de Dave subiu ao palco com um collant azul todo bordado em prata, seus cabelos enrolados e pretos estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo apertado e ela quase não possuía maquiagem. Ela sorriu para o público, por ter um enorme carisma e ser bonita era a mais popular da Lufa-Lufa, e se dirigiu até a direita do palco. Uma música lenta começou e ela correu e deu três cambalhotas no ar. A platéia ficou espantada. Depois ela foi até o fundo do palo e novamente pulou e deu dois giros no ar.

-Isso só pode ser mágica!- James falou assustado- Ninguém faz isso sem mágica!

-Claro que fazem! Os trouxas fazem , Pontas!- Remus falou pacientemente, mas ainda espantado.

-Os...os trouxas?-James perguntou confuso- Mas eles não usam mágica! Como...como...?

-Isso se chama ginástica olímpica.-Remus falou para o amigo- Já vi no meu livro "O livro sobre o Estudo dos Trouxas".

-Ah eh! esqueci que vocÊ fazia essas matérias aí.- James sorriu para o amigo.

-Como ela aprendeu isso?-Pettigrew perguntou

-Somos trouxas- Dave respondeu e os Marotos olharam para ele.- Desculpa me meter...Mas é que vocês estão falando da minha irmã.

Ele deu um sorriso tímido.

"o único trouxa aqui é ele...mané"

"Porque motivo você não gosta ele?"

"Sei la.."

"a Evans gosta..."

"Ta aí o motivo"

Diana terminou sua cereografia, o líquido roxo do termômetro nem se mexeu. A garota agradeceu a platéia de alunos que ainda estavam um pouco assustados e saiu do palco.

-Mabel Farrow, Lufa-Lufa

Uma garota alta entrou no palco. Seus cabelos ruivos enrolados estavam presos, seus olhos pretos combinavam com sua roupa que lembrava a parte de cima de um ternino , uma saia preta com uma meia calça da mesma cor. Ela trazia na cabeça uma cartola tão branca quanto seu sorriso.

-Que roupas são essas?- Um dos jurados, Dean McCallister perguntou e James e Sirius fizeram sinal para ele se calar.

-Porque vocês podem falar e nós não?- Dean perguntou mau-humorado.

-Porque nós podemos te enfeiçar.-James sorriu- Só por isso.

O garoto deu os ombros mau-humorado e voltou a olhar para o palco.

Mabel Farrow estava agora sentada em um banquinho e estava fazendo truques com seu baralho, tirou um coelho da cartola, etc...

-O que ela tá fazendo?-Sirius perguntou.

-Você tá perguntando pra mim? O Aluado é que faz Estudo dos Trouxas- James falou dando os ombros.

-Isso é mágica trouxa. -Remus respondeu irritado- E como é que você sabia que isso era trouxa, Pontas?

-Sei lá, adivinhei!- James sorriu para o amigo que revirou os olhos.

A garota saiu do palco com menos aplausos do que todas as candidatas. Depois de todas as meninas da Lufa-Lufa terem se apreentado, o palco novamente escureceu e ao acender ele havia adquirido um verde escuro e prateado.

-Ah não, meninas da Sonserina não- James encostou na cadeira.

-Você costumava gostar delas James- Sirius falou- Alias, você costumava gostar de qualquer uma.

Pontas sorriu para o amigo.

-Rebecca Gold

A amiga de Gween Bloom entrou no palco com uma calca apertada verde-musgo e uma bata prata, o que a deixava mais gorda, Seus cabelos estavam presos de um jeito estranho e seus olhos traziam uma maquiagem fortemente verde e nos lábios um batom preto. Ela começou balançar de um lado para outro.

-Que é isso?- James perguntou com cara de nojo.

-Ela está dançando a dança das veelas- Remus respondeu tapando os olhos.

-Tentando você quer dizer- James fechou os olhos.

-Tá mais para um hipopótamo dançando balé.- Sirius gargalhava.

Ela terminou sua apresentação e a mesa da Sonserina aplaudiu fortemente. o liquído roxo do termômetro nem se mexeu.

-Kyra Ishak

A garota de traços indígenas entrou no palco fazendo a platéia entrar em delírio com aplausos e assovios. Ela acenou para a platéia, jogou seu longos cabelos para trás e sentou-se em uma mesa onde havia vários papéis.

-Essa é ela de verdade ou a metamorfomaga?-James perguntou sorrindo- Porque elas são igualzinhas!

-Acho que é ela mesmo desa vez!- Remus sorriu de volta

A garota começou a dobrar o papel que logo se tornou um pássaro. O pássaro foi voando até a mesa dos jurados em frente a Frank Longbottom. Depois ela fez um hipogrifo que vôou até a frente de DeanMcCallister. E assim ela foi fazendo várias formas de papéis, um peixe que foi nadando até Dave, uma vassoura que foi voando até James, um caldeirão para Remus, um verme para Rabicho e finalmente um coração para Sirius.

-Um coração?-Sirius pegou o papel que ficava se mexendo comos e estivesse " batendo" de verdade.

-Eu gostei da vassourinha que ela fez para mim- James sorriu para o amigo.

A menina agradeceu, o termômetro chegou ao nível de aceitável por causa do feitiço que ela havia usado, mas o talento era dela realmente.

-Gween Bloom

Ela entrou rebolando pela direita do palco, usando uma roupa de couro, os cabelos loiros soltos e lisos e um batom extremamente vermelho. Conjurou uma cobra de verdade e começou a mumurar coisas estranhas. A cobra começou a se mexer .

-Role!- Ela falou e depois murmurou algo estranho e a cobra começou a rolar de um lado para outro.

-Círculo!- Ela falou alto e depois novamente murmurou algo estranho e a cobra começou a andar em círculos.

-Eu não sabia que ela era ofidioglota.- Remus comentou desconfiado.

-Tem que ser uma cobra para falar com uma não?-James sorriu para o amigo.

A garota terminou sua apresentação, o líquido roxo subiu alguma marcas , abaixo do aceitável, e a platéia aplaudiu.

-É impressão minha ou a platéia aumentou?-James perguntou olhando de um lado para outro.

-Ei!Elas não se apresentaram?- Sirius apontou um grupo de meninas acenando para eles da mesa da Lufa Lufa.

-Ahãm. Acho que elas também querem ver o show.-Remus falou coçando a cabeça.

-AHHH!- Lucy entrou gritando no camarim de Zoe.

-O que houve?- Zoe perguntou enquanto prendia os cabelos.

-A platéia..As meninas!- Lucy falava com um acento de pânico na voz.

-O que tem a platéia?- Zoe perguntou enquanto passava seu batom.

-As meninas da Sonserina, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa estão lá.-Lucy falou se jogando em uma poltrona- É o fim!

-O quê?- Zoe borrou o batom.-Droga!

-E agora?- Lucy perguntou.

-Agora nada. A gente vai se apresentar. Não faça essa cara Lucinda!- Zoe sorriu para a amiga- Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver.

-Tomara.- Lucy sorriu, Zoe olhou a amiga da cabeça aos pés.

-VocÊ não está pronta ainda?- A loira perguntou perplexa.

-Ah...Bom...-Lucy corou.

-Vai se aprontar! Rápido!- Zoe começou empurrá-la para fora do camarim.- A McGonagall já me chamou!

-O QUÊ?- Lucy ficou branca.- Mas...Mas...

-Lucy, você está bem?-Zoe perguntou preocupada.Lucy balançou a cabeça.

"Eu vou vomitar!

"Não no camarim da Zoe"

"ah! É verdade..."

-Lucy! Vai se arrumar!- Zoe sorriu para a amiga

-Okay, okay, tô indo.- Ela se virou e deu-lhe um abraço- Boa sorte Aldie!

-Boa sorte Morggy!- Zoe retribuiu o abraço e fechou a porta

O palco escureceu e ao acender estava vermelho e dourado, as cores da Grifinória.

-Zoe Aldred, Grifinória

Zoe entrou no palco com o uniforme de Quadribol, os cabelos longos, loiros com mechas acizentadas estavam presos em um rabo baixo e ela trazia consigo uma vassoura na mão direita.

-Que ela tá fazendo com o uniforme?- Dave perguntou.

-Aparentemente voar.- James respondeu

-Voar? Como?-Dave olhou preocupado para a menina

-Na vassoura, provavelmente- James respondeu sarcastico.

Zoe montou na vassoura e com um impulso dos pés, vôou sobre as cabeças de todos no Salão. Fez vários giros e manobras.

- Grande coisa- James falou mau-humorado

-Ah para com isso, Pontas!- Sirius deu um tapinha de leve no ombro do amigo- A menina tem talento.

-É...ela tem...Mas eu vôo melhor!- Ele sorriu.

A menina voltou ao chão do palco, o líquido roxo atingiu uma marca abaixo do Aceitável. A platéia aplaudiu e ela se retirou.

"Lucinda Morgan, Grifinória"

A mesa da Sonserina começou a vaiar.

-Que você tá fazendo ai Morgan?- Lúcio Malfoy gritou- Isso é um concurso de BELEZA!

Seus amigos começaram a rir.

-Sai da toca Morgan- Gween gritou- Deixa a gente te ver.

Mais risadas e de repente uma raio de luz prata e gritos. Gween, Malfoy e mais uns sonserinos estavam com o rosto todo vermelho

-Parem com isso!- McGonagall foi até a Sonserina.- Lançar feitiços já é exagero! Detenção para vocÊs!

-Mas, não fomos nós professora!- Gween zurrou.

-A Sra. acha que iríamos lançar feitiços em nós mesmo?- Malfoy perguntou olhando para a mesa dos jurados. Sirius e James acenavam pelas costas de McGonagall.

-Não importa! detençao!.- Ela saiu.

-Bom feitiço , cara!- Sirius deu um tapinha no ombro e James.

-O seu também!-James sorriu desconfiado.

-Lucinda Morgan, Grifinória!

Novamente a mesa da Soserina começou a vaiá-la, mas no momento que Lucy entrou no palco todos silenciaram. Malfoy fechou seu sorriso, Sirius guardou sua varinha, James estava espantado. Aquela não podia ser Lucy. Ela trajava um vestido "tomara-que-caia" vermelho com brilhos dourado, seu cabelo estava solto em longos e grandes cachos, ela não usava óculos , seus olhos estavam maquiados. O Salão ficou em silêncio. Lucy se posicionou no centro do palco, aonde havia agora um microfone. Ela aproximou-se dele e o segurou com as mãos tremendo.

-What if I...-Ela começou e parou. A mesa da Sonserina voltou a fazer barulho.- What If I tol...What...

"O que tá acontecendo, porque eu não tô conseguindo cantar?"

"Relaxa!"

"Eu não consigo fazer isso!"

"Claro que consegue, concentre-se"

"Eles estão me vaiando"

"Esqueça deles, olhe para outra pessoa"

Os olhos de Lucy correram a mesa dos jurados encontrando os de Sirius. Ele tinha uma expressão de surpresa no rosto, mas ainda assim sorriu para ela. Lucy inspirou fundo.

-What If I told you It was all meant to be- Ela começou a cantar baixinho, sua voz doce mas ao mesmo tempo forte, os sonserinos diminuíram suas vaias- Would believe me? Would you agree? It's almost that feeling that we've met before. So tell me you don't think I'm crazy, When I tell you love is come here and now.- O Salão estava e silêncio, Lucy olhou para Sirius e uma lágrima cau de seus olhos. Uma banda começou a tocar.

-A moment like this!- Lucy aumentou o tom da sua voz- Some people wait a lifetime, for a moment like this! Some people serch forever, for that one special kiss! - Seus olhos ainda fixos em Sirius- Oh I can't believe is happening to me... Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.

O Salão começou a aplaudi-la, Lucy sorriu e desivou o olhar de Sirius.

-Everything changes, but beauty remains! Some thing so tender, I can't explain! Well I may be dreaming , but still lie awake- Ela sorria- Can't we make this dream last forever? And I'll cherish all the love we share.- Ela abriu os braços- For a moment like this! Some people wait a lifetime, for that one speacil kiss.

-James- Sirius perguntou para o amigo.

-Fala- James respondeu ainda um pouco surpreso.

-A Lucy é filha de uma veela?- Falou sem desviar os olhos dela.

-Não que eu saiba.- James respondeu desconfiado- Por que?

-Nada não.

"Então ela é perfeita por natureza!"

-Could this be the greatest love of all? I want to know if you will catch me when I fall!- Ela voltou a olhar para Sirius.- So let me tell you this...- A banda parou de tocar- Some people wait a lifetime...For a Moment...Like thi-is.

Ela parou de cantar e no segundo seguinte o Salão havia explodido em palmas. O roxo do termômetro nem se mexeu.

-Allyson Roberts, Grifinória.

Ally entrou no palco com um vestido nos joelhos preto com brilhos vermelhos. Seus cabelos estavam lisos e ela estava maquiada. Ela foi até o microfone e começou a cantar:

-Te encuentro, dispierto, me dices lo siento-Ela olhou para Sirius e piscou- Con una lágrima derramas. Me abrazas, me hielo, me pides un beso.-Ela sorriu- Y yo me quedo sin respirar Solos espera un momento, solo dime no es cierto, solo quedate en silencio.- Ally foi interrompida por vaias. O líquido roxo o termômetro ao lado dela estava encostando na marca que dizia " Nível de Mágica elevado", a última marca do termômetro. Ally olhou para os lados sem saber o que fazer.

-Srta. Roberts está desclassificada por uso de mágica. Por favor, queira se retirar.

Ally não se mexeu, não sabia o que fazer. As vaia ficaram mais fortes. Lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos e ela saiu pela direita do palco.

-Eu sabia que aquela voz não era dela- Sirius sussurrou enquanto o Salão mergulhava novamente no silêncio.-Só com mágica ela teria uma voz daquele jeito.

-Cala a boca Sirius- Remus falou agressivo. O amigo o olhou perplexo.

-O que você tem? Tá naqueles dias?-Ele srriu- Você sabe, os dias do lobo?

-Não. Só cale a boca e pare de falar bobeiras- Remus encostou em sua cadeira. Sirius lançou um olhar confuso a James, Pontas deu os ombros.

-Lily Evans, Grifinória.

James abriu um sorriso.

Lily entrou no palco com o uniforme da Grifinória , uma saia preta uma blusa branca com uma gravata durada e vermelha, meia três quartos e sapato preto, e por cima um grande sobretudo preto com o símbolo da Casa bordado á direita. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo alto. Lily conjurou um caldeirão no meio do palco e vários ingredientes. Ela se posicionou atrás do caldeirão e começou a colocar ingredientes lá dentro.

-Poção da Paz- Tirou um frasquinho de lá de dentro após um tempo, colocou-o no chão e voltou ao caldeirão

-Felix Felicis- Falou após mais uns minutos tirando outro frasquinho de lá de dentro. Depois voltou ao caldeirão. O Salão estava em silêncio. Vários minutos se passaram enquanto Lily misturava os ingredientes.

"Será que eu estou fazendo certo?"

"Claro que está, se concentre!"

"Olha só quem está olhando para você!"

"Concentração!"

"É o Potter!"

"Quieta!Concentre-se"

Após alguns minutos ela retirou do caldeirão um frasco contendo uma poção vermelha.

-Poção da Paixão Perpétua.-Um murmurinho de surpresa correu pelo Salão. Lily se levantou, o publico aplaudiu, ela agradeceu, o termômetro chegou ao nivel 'Aceitável". Lily saiu do palco.

-Ela fez uma poção da Paixão Perpétua?- Remus perguntou surpreso.

-Cara, ela é boa.- Sirius falou balançando a cabeça afirmativamente.

-Há bruxos com o dobro da nossa idade que não conseguem fazer essa poção.- Remus falou sorrindo- Nem eu consigo!

-Ih Aluado! A Evans te superou- James falou sorrindo.

"O que é isso que você está sentindo?"

"O que?"

"Esse calorzinho?"

"Não sei."

"Eu sei..É orgulho"

"É...eu estou orgulhoso da minha ruivinha"

James sorriu.

-Queridos alunos, iremos selecionar as candidatas que passaram para a próxima fase do concurso.- Dumbledore olhou para os jurados.- Garotos.

Os Marotos mais o resto dos jurados subiram no palco.

-Emily Grant, Corvinal!- Sirius anunciou sorrindo. A platéia aplaudiu. A menina subiu ao palco chorando e abraçou os jurados.

-Diana Lancaster, Lufa-Lufa- James anunciou. A menina subiu no palco sorrindo, abraçou os jurados e desceu.

-Jane Gun, Lufa-Lufa- Dean anunciou. A menina os abraçou e desceu.

-Gween Bloom, Sonserina!- Collin Cooper anunciou. Gwen subiu ao palco acenou para o público e desceu.

-Escapamos dessa- Siriu sussurrou para James.

-Zoa Aldred, Grifinória- Dave anunciou. Zoe subiu no palco e o abraçou.

"Solta Zoe, solta!"

"Eu não consigo, parece um ímã"

"Soltá mané!"

Zoe largou Dave e abraçou os outros jurados.

-Jennifer Murray, Corvinal-Remus anunciou. A menina subiu ao palco deu um abraço em Remus e um grande beijo estalado em sua bocheha depois voltou à mesa da Sonserina e piscou para ele.

-Ih! O Aluado não escapou dessa.- James falou e ele e Sirius riram

-Kyra Ishak, Sonserina- Frank Longbottom anunciou. A menina subiu ao palco,em meio aos assovios, cumprimentou os jurados e piscou para Sirius.

-Lily Evans- James anunciou sorrindo.

"Porque ele?"

"Talvez seja o destino , Lily'

"Ahh cala boca pensamento!"

Lily subiu ao palco, forçou um sorriso e abraçou os jurados.

-Parabéns Lil', você merece- James disse enquanto abraçava-a.Lily corou.

-Lucinda Morgan- Sirius anunciou. Lucy subiu ao palco, cumprimentou os juraods.

-Parabéns Lizzie!- James deu um beijo na bochecha da amiga.

-Você mereceu Lucy- Sirius soriu para a menina. Ela desviou o olhar e foi cumprimentar Remus.

-Bom, então aqui estão as finalistas- Dumbledore anunciou.- O critério de notas foi avaliado junto com o talento delas. Vejo vocês semana que vem, no desfile. Boa noite, meus querido alunos!-Dumbledore desceu do palco. Todas os alunos se dirigiram para suas devidas Casas.

-AHH fomos todas selecionadas!- Zoe abraçava Lucy e Lily- Que lindo!

-Você foi ótima Lil'!- Lucy deu um abraço nas amigas- E vocês também Zoe!Estou orgulhosa de vocÊs!

-Espera aí "Srta. Acontecimento da noite"- Zoe segurou o braço de Lucy- Você foi o ponto alto desse concurso!

-A mesa da Sonserina ficou quietinha quando te viu cantar Lucy!- Lily sorriu para a amiga- Estamos orgulhosas de você.

Lucy retribuiu o sorriso.

-Alguém viu a Ally?-Ela perguntou.

-Não..Mas ela deve tá bem mal- Zoe falou- Vamos procurá-la?

-Não adianta- Lily respondeu com tristeza- Vocês conhecem a Ally, quando ela quer se esconder ela consegue.

Os Marotos entraram na Sala, junto com seu fã-clube grifinório.

-Sirius você é tão lindo!- Uma menininha falou.

-James eu...eu... acho que te amo!- Outra menininha do primeiro ano falou.

Lucy viu Sirius se aproximando dela.

-Meninas tô com sono, vou dormir. Tchau!- Subiu correndo as escadas.

-Espere por mim!- Lily subiu atrás dela.

-E por mim né?-Zoe foi atrás das amigas.

Elas conversaram mais um pouco, se trocaram e foram dormir. Aonde estaria Allyson? No corredor da 4º andar, atrás da estátua do Monge de Queixo-Torto, uma garota ruiva de olhos verdes e sardinhas soluçava.

E aí gostaram? Espero que siiim! E por favor REVIEWS REVIEWS! Sabe...eu sou meio viciada em reviews...E além do mais hoje é meu aniversário, vcs não podem e negar uma simples reviewzinha néé? Nem que seja pra flar" Oi. Tchau"

AGRADECIMENTOS! ( qm quiser eu envio por email!) Reviews novaa! que felicidade!Sabe que eu to tentando postar essa cap ha semanas?Putz, foi dificil! E hj qdo fui posta tinha mais 4 reviews novas! soo happy!

FINI FELTON: Que bom que você gostou do capitulo! Me deixou feliz!Pois eh neh...essas oferecidas! Ah recompensa...qr dizer...tomara néé? huahaua eu sei eu enrolei um pouco...Mais era para deixar um suspense..tcham-tcham-tcham-tcham! Eu JURO que eu postei o mais rápido que pude...Desculpa pela demora! Espero que goste desse cap!

Beijos

KINE EVANS: Espero que vocÊ tenha gostado do concursoo! Quem vai ganhar?Ahh bem..uahuahuaa nao da pra falar né? Mais perfeito do que ja tah?Pô olha a responsa...hehehe...espero REALMENTE q vc tenha gostado e que tenha superado suas expectativas!

Beijos

PATY EVANS: Oiee Paty! Pois eh demorou..Que bom que valeu a pena! esse tbm demorou!

Olha antes de mais nada, desculpaaaaa por nao ter aparecido na sua fic! Tô me roendo de curiosidade, mas o tempo tá curto! Eu vou tentar no Carnaval sem falta tá?

(Voltando a review)

Como ele pode fazer isso? Bom ele não pode assumir de cara que está gostando de alguém, ainda mais a Lucy neh? Se nãos e deu conta ainda, depois desse cap...

Dave e Lily?Bom qm sabe... a Lily parece gostar mais dele do que odo James néé? hehehe

Magina, eu adoro pergunta demais!

Que bom que você está gostando!

Beijoss

JhU RADCLIFFE: Que bom que você gsotou! Espero que tenha gostado desse tbm!Isso mesmo! esses são meus triangulos amorosos!P

uhauahua ngm gostou do corte, mas tem que segurar um clímax né?

Bom mais o menos...É um concurso de talentos, so que pra bruxos!

Espero que tenha gostado!

Beijos

MISS JANE: Hey girl!

pois eh, eh esse meu WOrd q resolveu dar pau e o bloco de notas não tem configuração.../

Que bom que finalmente alguem que goste do Dave!

Pois eh, a Lily demorou pra seguir os conselhos da Lucy!

ahhh vc chorou?tadiinhaaa! pois eh..ele consgeuiu se apaixonar por ela..mais vc ainda vai ver q ela tem conteúdo..espero...

uahauhaua caramba vc realmente odeia a Ally heiin?P me divirto com isso!

Bom o prox. cap chegou!YEY! Espero que goste!

Beijos

TON: Ahh brigadaa!tão feliz que vc tenha comentadoo! Obrigada pelos elogios! Não deixe de comentar e me fazer feliz!uahuaua!

Beijos

SRTA THALITA BLACK POTTER: Prmeiro: seu nome eh Thalita com "h" msm/Pq eu achei lindoo!

Segundo: não tive tempo de passar na sua ainda, mas eu vou tahh?Tenha só mais um poucquinho de paciencia!

uahaua tem q ter um climazinho antes deles ficarem nehh?Senão vcs param de ler!

Beijosss

KEL: uahauhaua me DIVIRTO com suas reviews, de verdade! São as mais engraçadas

óó´espero q vc goste desse cap okayy?

Beijoss

LELLYS EVANS POTTER-- oieee!

que bom que vc tah adorando a fic! me deixa tao feliz!

Qto ao problema de atualizar como ja expliquei eu tava enrolada mas qdo ele ficou pronto o nao quis cooperar... tomara que de certo agora!

seus favoritos?AWWW que liiindoo!

Espero que vc contnue lendo e deixando reviews!

Beijoss

LILYS RIDDLE--- tão feliz que vc gostouuu! uahauhua eu to postando so alguns dias depois q vc leu..viu que sorte?pq isso aqui ficou um bom tempo parado...mais isso acabou!

Espero que goste!

Beijos

NATALIA REGINA SOUZA-- oieee!

Mto boa esse seu lado da Zoe/Lily/Dave! adooooro qdo colocam as opinioes sobre a historia! óóó ja coloquei o cap tahhh?culpe o tbm...

Beijosss

BIA LUPIN-- AHHH a sua review me deizxou tao feliz! é a mais recente! eu ja achava q ngm mais ia comentar ( ainda mais depois dela ficar mofando)...bom..mtoo obrigadaa! pelos elogios e etc!

Eu sei, eu sei..demorou...mais eu tento naod emorar tanto no prox!

Espero que goste!

Beijos


	6. Um Passeio em Hogsmeade parte I

**Capítulo 6- Um Passeio em Hogsmeade-I **

Lily acordou com o vento batendo em sua janela. Abriu os olhos e contemplou o teto de sua cama onde flutuavam várias fotos de seus familiares e seus amigos trouxas e bruxos. A garota sorriu.

Estava feliz, isso estava óbvio, mas não sabia o porquê dessa felicidade toda. Sentia como se seu estômago revirasse de vez em quando e sorria sem motivo.Não tinha conseguido dormir na noite anterior pois sentia o seu coração palpitar cada vez que pensava no nome dele: James.

_Lily:_"_Peraí James?"_

Lily balançou a cabeça, tentou pensar em outras coisas; no desfile; em duas amigas;até nos exames, mas mesmo assim não podia negar. Não sabia aonde, como, quando ou o porquê de isso ter acontecido, mas era verdade, Lily Evans estava gostando de James Potter.

_Lily:_"_Pode ser apenas uma atração, sabe? Nada realmente importante!" __  
_

_"Isso! Nada realmente importante. Por que eu gostaria de James e seus olhos esverdeados, seus cabelos bagunçados, seu sorriso perfeito e seu jeito charmoso?"  
_

_"LILY!"  
_

_"Ooooops..."_

Lily olhou para o teto. De repente toda sua felicidade se transformou em um aperto no peito, uma tristeza tomou conta dela.

Lily:"Não importa o que seja. Eu preciso esquecer."

"Como?"

"É só ignorar o sentimento, que ele vai embora."

"Mas isso não funciona nem com o James, você ignora ele e ele continua atrás de você."

"Mas vai funcionar...Tem que funcionar"

Lily sentou em sua cama , olhou para o lado direito e viu que Zoe continuava dormindo pesadamente. Olhou mais à frente e viu Lucy mexendo-se, inquieta, parecia estar tendo um pesadelo. Depois olhou para esquerda e viu a cama de Allie vazia.

_Lily:_"_Onde está você Roberts?"_

E como se tivesse ouvido seus pensamentos, Alison entrou correndo no quarto. Usava as mesmas roupas da noite anterior, e seu cabelo ainda encontrava-se liso, mas o que mais surpreendeu Lily foi o sorriso estampado no rosto da amiga.

-Allie?-Lily se levantou e abraçou a amiga- Você está bem?

Alison sorriu.

-Claro que sim Lily. Por que não estaria?

-AH! NÃO!-Lucy acordou e olhou para as amigas. Seus olhos estavam cheios de água e sua voz tremia.

-Lucy você está bem?-Lily perguntou preocupada.

-Eu? Eu bem? Sim... Claro...Claro- Lucy sorriu para a amiga e procurou se acalmar. Mas não podia esquecer a cena que havia visto em seus sonhos. Seus amigos mais queridos Lily e James, mortos por alguém que usava uma capa preta, sentiu um calafrio.

-O que aconteceu?-Zoe falou bocejando- Por que a gritaria?

-Parece que a Lucinda teve um pesadelo.-Allie falou aproximando-se da amiga.

-Não, eu tô bem-Sorriu para Allison- E você Allie? Está bem?

-Eu?Mas é claro que sim!-A ruiva sorriu- Por que não estaria?

-Bom...Por causa de ontem- Lily falou carinhosamente

-O Concurso sabe...-Zoe completou.Alison sorriu para elas

-E vocês acham que eu realmente ligo para esse Concurso?Ora, vamos! Eu fui desclassificada e isso é ruim...Mas o que posso fazer?-Sorriu para as amigas que a miravam confusas- Fala sério!

Tenho mais coisas importantes para pensar, como por exemplo no meu encontro com o Sirius hoje.

Lucy engoliu a seco.

_Lucy:_"_Minha detenção"_

-Mas você está realmente bem Allie?Quer dizer, você era a mais empolgada com o Concurso e tudo mais...Zoe começou

-E você não voltou para o quarto.-Lily completou lançando um sorriso carinhoso à amiga.

-Nem me importo com esse Concurso. E eu não voltei para cá porque me encontrei com Sirius e bem...Vocês sabem né?-Deu uma piscadinha para as amigas, embora as mesmas soubessem que ela realmente se importava com esse concurso.

-Meninas eu tenho que ir- Lucy levantou-se e foi se trocar- Porque eu tenho uma detenção à cumprir.-Vestiu suas roupas e , para a surpresa de suas amigas, Lucy não colocou seu óculos, ao contrário, colocou lentes de contato , pintou seus olhos, passou um gloss e penteou seus cabelos.

-Lucy, e seus óculos?-Zoe perguntou tentando não ofender a amiga.

-Eu os perdi- Lucy falou sorrindo.

-É isso aí amiga!-Allie falou se aproximando e abraçando a amiga- Isso que eu chamo de volta por cima, você está linda com seus cabelos soltos.

-Obrigada- Lucy sorriu para a amiga- E bom encontro hoje com Sirius- Falou tentando parecer natural. Não sabia o porquê de desejar um bom encontro com Sirius para Allie, mas havia acordado diferente naquela manhã. Havia acordado outra pessoa.

_Lucy:_"_Aquela Lucinda Morgan boba e medrosa morreu"_  
Sorriu e saiu do quarto.

--------------------------------

Lily, Zoe e Alison desceram logo após de Lucy e se dirigiram para o Salão Principal para tomar café.

-Hoje o dia está tão maravilhoso, vocês não acham meninas?-Alison perguntou enquanto se servia de um copo e chá e alguns pãezinhos.

-Sim, lindo- Zoe respondeu lançando um olhar confuso à Lily.

-Belíssimo- Lily correspondeu o olhar de Zoe.

-Ah! Que bom que concordamos!-olhou para a mesa da Sonserina- E o melhor é que depois do show da Lucy de ontem, essas meninas não vão poder falar mais nada!

-Claro, o show de Lucy- Lily continuava confusa. Essa não era a Alison que conhecia.

-Sabem o que fiquei sabendo?-Ela começou a falar baixinho.

-O quê?-Zoe e Lily perguntaram se aproximando da amiga

-Que a Rebecca Gold, a amiga da Gwen sabem?-Elas afirmaram com a cabeça- Então, ela foi desclassificada por causa das notas baixas dela.

-Sério?-Zoe e Lily perguntaram perplexas, não pela notícia, mas por verem sua amiga tão feliz depois do que havia acontecido anteriormente.

-Seríssimo!-Ela sorriu- Não é demais?

As duas forçaram um sorriso.

-Olha só quem encontramos aqui Aluado!- James chegou com seus dois amigos- Nossas candidatas favoritas.

Zoe e Alison sorriram para os três. Lily nem se virou.

_Lily:_"_Lily!Seja educada!" __  
_

_"Eu não consigo!"  
_

_" Cumprimente-os ao menos!  
_

_"Não posso!Não posso encara-lo!"  
_

_"Porque não?"_

Lily se virou e encontrou os olhos e James.

-E aí Evans? Posso me sentar ao seu lado?-ele perguntou.

-Claro-Lily respondeu sorrindo e todos se calaram.

_Lily:"Por causa disso!"_

-...que não.-Lily completou e se afastou de James, que sorriu.

-Por um momento achei que iria ganhar meu dia com a sua resposta.

-Pois pensou errado.-Lily falou se servindo de um pedaço de bolo.

-Por enquanto.-James sorriu.

-E você Remus?-Alison perguntou ao amigo- Que achou do Concurso?

Ele olhou espantado para ela.

-Eu achei...Hum..bom.-E olhou em seus olhos- Mas e você? Está bem?

-Por que todos me perguntam isso?-Ela sorriu e respondeu pacientemente- Estou ótima, aquilo não

vai estragar meu super fim de semana!

_Remus:"Por isso que eu adoro ela, ela é tão positiva!"_

Remus sorriu

-Eu gosto de te ver assim, sorridente sabe.

-Obrigada!-Ela sorriu novamente

-Bom vamos indo?-Zoe perguntou olhando para a porta, havia avistado Dave e o via se

aproximando. Já tinha superado que ele e Lily mereciam ficar juntos, mas não queria estar por

perto quando isso acontecesse- Temos que reservar nossos lugares na carruagem meninas.

-Ah sim, claro!- Lily respondeu se levantando.

-Então até lá-James disse.

-Até.- Lily sorriu.

-A gente se vê Remus- Allie deu uma piscadinha para o amigo.

_Remus:"Tomara"_

Remus sorriu.

Lucy entrou na Sala de Poções que encontrava-se vazia.

_Lucy:"Ué! Será que cheguei muito cedo?"_Aproximou-se da prateleira do professor e começou

a ler o título de alguns os livros que lá se encontravam.

"Poções para iniciantes"

"Poções da Trevas"

"Antídotos Eficazes"

Ela pegou um dos livros usados e ao abri-lo viu que haviam várias anotações.

_Lucy:"Usamos esse livro no ano passado, mas que anotações estranhas.De quem será?"_

Procurou o nome.

_Lucy:"Príncipe Mestiço?Que tipo de apelido é esse?"_

-Procurando alguma coisa?

Lucy se assustou e derrubou o livro no chão.

-Desculpe, não queria te assustar- A pessoa aproximou-se dela e a ajudou.

-Não precisa, eu...-Ela olhou para cima e reconheceu aqueles cabelos negros e o sorriso

simpático- Não preciso da sua ajuda Black.

-Vamos Lucy, chega de bobeira.-Ele respondeu tentando ajuda-la a se levantar.

-Não é bobeira- Ela se levantou, guardou o livro e se virou para ele

-Por que você está brava comigo?-Ele perguntou sorrindo.

-Eu não estou brava com você.- Ela respondeu. Ele se aproximou dela.- Só quero esclarecer uma

coisa.

-O quê?-Ele perguntou sorrindo. Não conseguia se conter, não parava de sorrir perto dela.

-Nós vamos ter que ficar uma manhã inteira juntos- Sirius sorriu- Mas isso não quer dizer que

somos amigos ou que tenhamos que nos comunicar.

-Ora, vamos Morgan!-ele se aproximou dela- Você não vai conseguir ficar sem falar comigo por 3

horas.

-Não só consigo como vou- Se afastou dele- Eu não quero mais falar com você, te ver, ficar no

mesmo lugar que você e nem ao menos ouvir seu nome.

-Mas...Lucy!-Sirius fechou o sorriso, estava confuso.

-É Morgan para você Black. E espero que esteja tudo claro entre nós. –Ela se aproximou dele- Eu

nunca mais quero falar com você.

-Bravo, Bravo-Alguém aplaudia de pé na porta.

-Ranhoso!-Sirius falou entre os dentes- O que você está fazendo aqui?

-O Sr. Snape está aqui para me ajudar Sr. Black- O professor Slughorn entrou na sala.- Ele está

aqui para coordenar a detenção de vocês, já que terei que sair hoje.

-O quê?-Sirius perguntou espantado- Ele? Coordenar?

-Honestamente Black, eu sabia que você era burro mas nem tanto- Snape falou com um sorriso

malicioso- Quer que eu soletre?

Sirius fez um movimento brusco.

-Hãm-Hãm Sr. Black- Slughorn balançava a cabeça negativamente- Não acho que o senhor queira

tornar essa simples detenção em uma suspensão, ou numa possível expulsão, não é mesmo?

-Não- Sirius falou entre os dentes, com o punho fechado.

-Ótimo- Slughorn sorriu- Vocês tem três horas para limpar a sala de Poções.

Sirius e Lucy sorriram.

-Sem mágica- O Professor acrescentou fazendo os sorrisos dos dois desaparecerem. Snape se

aproximou dos dois e tirou a varinha de suas mãos.-Nos vemos.

E saiu da sala.

-Então...-Snape sorriu maliciosamente- Parece que somos somente eu e vocês dois.

-A sua habilidade matemática me impressiona, Ranhoso- Sirius falou sarcástico

-Engraçado Black, mas vamos ver se você continuará com esse humor- Snape se virou

bruscamente e lançou um feitiço que fez Sirius cair no chão.

-SNAPE!Pare com isso!-Lucy gritou e fez menção de se aproximar de Sirius, mas achou melhor

não.

-Quieta Morgan!-Exclamou Snape se sentando em uma cadeira e colocando os pés sobre a mesa

ao lado das varinhas de Sirius e Lucy- Agora, limpem!

E dizendo isso lançou feitiços por toda a sala que atingiu várias poções a as fez caír no chão e

quebrar. Depois ele conjurou esfregões e um balde de água com sabão. Lucy e Sirius se

entreolharam e começaram a limpar o chão.

Lily e suas amigas chegaram em Hogsmeade um pouco depois do meio dia. Elas encontraram Dave

e Diana e juntos foram para o Três Vassouras.

-Que fome!-Disse Alison entrando no lugar e tirando seu casaco- Alguém mais quer ir pedir algo

pra comer?

-Eu vou com você Ally!-Disse Diana piscando para ela- Venha com a gente Zoe!

-Não, obrigada. Não estou com fome- E se atirou em uma cadeira em uma mesa vazia. Ela sabia o porquê que Diana queria que ela fosse com as duas procurar algo para comer: para deixar Lily e Dave sozinhos. E embora ela estivesse se conformando com a idéia de que os dois deviam ficar juntos, ela ainda não estava pronta para vê-los juntos.

-Zoe, você está bem?-Perguntou Dave sentando-se ao lado dela. Lily sentou-se à frente da amiga.

-Estou, porque não estaria?-Respondeu sem olhar para Dave.

-Bom eu vou pegar umas cervejas para nós- Lily disse se levantando. Zoe olhou para ela mas Lily apenas piscou para a amiga.

_Zoe:_"_Porque a Lily tem que fazer isso?" __  
_

_"Fazer o que?  
_

_"Isso!Ir buscar bebidas"  
_

_"Talvez porque as bebidas não irão vir voando em nossa direção"  
_

_"Eu sei! Mas ela só fez isso para me deixar sozinha com o Dave"  
_

_"E...?"  
_

_"E daí que é humilhante"  
_

_"E porque?"  
_

_"Porque ele gosta DELA!"_

-Hãm...Zoe?-Dave olhava confuso para ela- Você tem certeza que está bem?

-Sim, claro!Ótima!-Disse forçando um sorriso.

-Então porque você não olha para mim?-Ele perguntou sorrindo. Zoe ergueu sua cabeça e ficou olhando para a testa de Dave.

-Pronto.-Ela respondeu.

-Olhe nos meus olhos- Disse ele sorrindo e Zoe olhou para dentro dos olhos de Dave.

_Zoe:"Ai!Ai!"  
_

_"O quê?"  
_

_"Acho que eu estou flutuando..."  
_

_"Então volte pro chão e esqueça esse garoto de uma vez!"_

-Viu?Eu olhei. Feliz?- Zoe suspirou.

-Muito-Dave sorriu novamente.- Eu gosto de falar com as pessoas quando elas estão olhando para

mim.

-Falar?-Zoe perguntou confusa.

-É-Dave disse simpático- Sabe? Quando as pessoas produzem ruídos chamados palavras.

-Engraçadinho!- Zoe sorriu.-Mas o que exatamente você quer falar comigo?

-Bem...eu...-Dave começou.

-Aí estão vocês!- Allie e Diana se aproximaram- E Cadê a Lily?- Elas perguntaram lançando um

olhar " você estragou nosso plano" para Zoe. Ela sorriu interiormente.  
-Ela foi buscar as bebidas- Dave respondeu- E vocês acharam algo para comer?

-Ahãm!- Ally ofereceu um pouco das asinhas de frango que ela havia comprado para os amigos-

Estão uma delícia.

Lily chegou trazendo cerveja amanteigada para ela , Dave e Zoe.

-Já voltaram é?-Perguntou para Alison e Diana. Elas afirmaram com a cabeça. Lily sentou-se do

lado delas e deu um gole em sua cerveja.

_Zoe: " Ele queria falar, comigo!"  
_

_"Uau!Você deveria ganhar um prêmio!"  
_

_"O que será que ele queria falar comigo?"  
_

_"Nada de importante, coisas como o clima ou a aula de Feitiços, você sabe, nada de mais"  
_

_"Mas porque ele parou de falar quando elas chegaram? Vai ver é importante!"  
_

_'Vai ver é sobre a Lily!"  
_

_"Lily?"  
_

_"É. Vai ver ele quer que você o ajude com ela."  
_

_"Não! Quer dizer, será mesmo?"  
_

_"Só pode."_

Zoe suspirou e ficou em silêncio enquanto todos conversavam animadamente sobre os resultados

do Concurso.

---------------------

E ai gostaram?Pena que cortou até meus agradecimentos...Awww...triste!Mais eu escrevo de novo!

**Fini Felton:** Obaaa! Vc foi a primeira a comentar o ultimo cap! hehehe! Que bom que vc gostou! Ehhh eu AMO pensamentos contrarios!

Obrigada ,anos-luz atrasada,pelo parabéns!Espero que tenha gostado desse cap!

**Natália:** Ahhh que bom que vc gostou! hehehe adoro quando fazem suposições da minha historia...Mas eu nao posso falar nada sobre Dave gostar da Zoe e não Lily...jaja vc descobre!

Então!Vc já vai entender o porque dela ter cantado em especial!

Espero quecontinue lendo a fic!

Beijos

**Lilys Riddle:**Aqui está o próximo cap! Espero que não tenha demorado muito e ocê não tenha me abandonado/

Beijos

**Ju McMilt:**Ahhh obrigada pelos elogios! A ideia do concurso eu tie vendo um daqueles filminhos americanos ...hehehe...

Espero que continue lendo!Beijos

**jehssik:** ebaa! que bom que vc gosta! pois eh! a Lily fez o que ela faz de melhor, ja que ela eh inteligente!

Espero que goste desse cap. tbm!

Beijos

**Lua PotteR**:Ahhhque bom que você tá gostando!Demorei um pouo pra postar alguns caps, mais espero que vc não tenha desistido da fic! uahauau se tivesse dos meninos seria o MAIS divertido1!Mas é dificl escolher entre Sirius, James e Remus nehh?

Beijos

**Senhorita Mim way:** que bom que vc tah gostando! uahaua pois eh! ele eh um lerdo MESMO! Quase tanto quanto a Lily...Torçamos pra ele mudar!

Espero que você continue lendo!Beijos

**Eowinn:** uahauhaa pois ehh1! Musica do RBD por causa de uma amiga , como já expliquei!

uahuaha NINGUEM gosta da pobre Ally! Acho que de toda as reviews, so uma apoiava a Ally...

Espero que continue lendo!Beijos

**Jhu Radcliffe:** Ebaa! que bom q vc adorou!Ehhh mais a Lily não é lá muito ousada ( veja ela com o James...¬¬) E ela fez uma coisa que ela sabe fazer BEM! Então... E quanto a poção, TAMBEM QUERO! uahauhaauau se eu descobrir c0omo faz eu te mando!

Espero que continue lendo!

Beijos

**Srte. Thalita Black Potter:** Nomes chiques são os mais legais!hehe

Fiquei feliz de saber que vc tah gostando da minha fic! Espero só que toda essa demora não tenha feito você desistir.../

Beijos

**Miss Jane:** que bom que vc gostou do cap da competição, amiga! Demorei PACAS pra bolar ele direitinho! E como eu ja disse NINGUEM parece gostar da Ally...Todo mundo fala que o remus merece alguem melhor..Bom, vamos ver nehh?

Espero que continue lendo!

Beijos

**evy:** Que bom que vc tah gostando! pois eh , quando eu descobrir como eu fazer pode deixar que eu mando sim! beijoos

**Kel:**Sim! suas reviews são divertidas!mas vc tah sumida desse cap. menina! Que bom que vc gostou!Espero que vc continue lendo a fic!

Beijoss


	7. Um passeio em HogsmeadeII

**E ai pessoinhas! Como prometido nem demorei MUUUUUITO não é mesmo?Acho que até o fim de semana eu posto mais um, aí fica difícil por causa das aulas. Mas eu tento!**

**E para quem não viu, o Capítulo passado falatav um pedaço. Já editei e coloquei lá. **

**Espero que gostem! Beijos**

--------------------------------------

**Capítulo 7- Um Passeio em Hogsmeade II**

Sirius e Lucy continuavam a limpar o chão da Sala de Poções.

_Sirius: " Fala com ela cara! Fala!"  
_

_"Falar o que, para que?"  
_

_"Explica o lance da Kyra!"  
_

_"Eu não! Eu tentei falar com ela e ela não quis me ouvir."  
_

_"Ué!Tenta de novo!"  
_

_"E ficar correndo atrás dela?HÁ! Sirius Black NUNCA corre atrás de uma garota, elas é que _

_correm atrás de mim"_

Sirius que estava agachado limpando o chão, encostou em uma estante.

-Vamos Black!-Snape começou- Você não acabou ainda, vamos!- Sirius fechou os olhos.

-Tô cansado, Ranhoso.-Respondeu sorrindo. Sabia que isso o deixaria irritado

-Isso que dá ficar se encontrando às escondidas de noite com a Ally -Lucy falou sarcástica sem

nem tirar os olhos do chão.

-Eu não me encontrei com ninguém as escondidas Morgan.- Sirius respondeu irritado.

-Ah não?-Lucy perguntou sarcástica- Ora, vamos Sirius não se faça de bobo, o que é difícil. Eu

sou amiga da Ally esqueceu? Ela me conta as coisas.

-Morgan eu fiquei a noite inteira no meu quarto ontem, mas se você não acredita- Ele deu os

ombros e encostou a cabeça na prateleira.

-Você ta falando sério?-Lucy perguntou curiosa mas ele não respondeu.

-Black! Levanta!Agora!-Snape falou meio alterado.

-Daqui a pouco- Sirius fechou os olhos e sorriu.

-Daqui a pouco nada, AGORA!Já! Black!- Snape apontou a varinha para Sirius.

-Você vai me enfeitiçar de novo?-Sirius zombou.

-Se você não entendeu que quem manda aqui sou eu nos últimos 4 feitiços- Snape sorriu

maliciosamente- Um quinto feitiço talvez te convença.

-Covarde- Sirius abriu os olhos- Você só é capaz de me enfeitiçar quando estou desarmado não

Ranhoso?-Um raio vermelho atingiu Sirius cortando seu rosto.

-Sirius! Fique quieto!- Lucy se aproximou de Sirius

-É Black! Ouça sua namoradinha! –Snape apertava a varinha na mão direita.

-Você acha que é corajoso Ranhoso, mas na verdade é um covarde- Sirius se aproximou de Snape

-Estou te avisando Black. Não me tire do sério hoje.- Snape falou entre os dentes. Lucy podia ver

um brilho de ódio cruzar os olhos de Snape.

-Por quê? Você está na TPM?- Sirius zombou sorrindo e mais um raio atingiu Sirius jogando-o

para trás

-Sirius! Você quer se matar? -Lucy começou mas ele a ignorou. Ela virou para Snape- Snape!

Pare com isso!

-Quieta Sangue-Ruim- Snape apontou a varinha para Lucy.

-Retire o que disse Ranhoso- Sirius estava novamente de pé , próximo a Snape.-Agora!

-Não me faça rir Black.- Snape sorriu maliciosamente.-Agora volte a trabalhar.

Sirius não se moveu. Lucy olhou pelo canto dos olhos para ele e viu que seus punhos estavam

cerrados.

-Vamos Black! Agora!-Sape voltou a apontar a varinha para Sirius.

-E se eu não quiser?-Sirius desafiou. Snape abriu um sorriso

-Era tudo que eu queria ouvir.-E murmurou um feitiço que fez Sirius cair no chão e começar a se

contorcer.

-SNAPE! PARE COM ISSO!-Ela se abaixou ao lado de Sirius.

-Severus!-O professor Slughorn havia entrado na sala- Abaixe já essa varinha.AGORA!

Snape abaixou a varinha. O professor foi ver como Sirius estava, dispensou-os da detenção e

depois agarrou o braço de Severus e o levou para fora.

-Você está louco Severus?-Lucy e Sirius ainda podiam ouvi-lo no corredor- Uma Maldição

Imperdoável?Isso é razão suficiente para expulsa-lo daqui!

E tudo silenciou-se. Lucy olhou para Sirius que ainda estava no chão e sorriu para ele.

-Você está bem?

-Sim.-Ele respondeu seco tentando se levantar.

-Deixa que eu te ajudo.-Lucy estendeu a mão para Sirius.

-Não precisa, obrigado.-Sirius se levantou e apoiando-se na estante.

-Ora, vamos Black!-Lucy sorriu para ele-Eu posso te ajudar!

-Eu não quero Morgan! Você não entendeu?-Sirius falou um pouco alterado.

-Está bem.-Lucy se afastou dele.-Por que você é tão orgulhoso Black?

-Por que você é tão teimosa Morgan?-Sirius finalmente ficou de pé.

-Você me irrita!-Lucy se virou e começou a andar.

-Idem!-Sirius começou a andar também. Os dois saíram da sala e cada um foi para uma direção.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Zoe pegou um pacote da prateleira que continha puxa-puxas ácidos e experimentou um.

Imediatamente sua boca começou a arder toda, como se estivesse derretendo.

_Zoe: "Droga! Esqueci que odeio coisas ácidas" _

Zoe abriu a boca e começou a procurar por alguma bebida. Ninguém parecia notar o desespero da

menina na lotada Dedosdemel.

-Zoe?você ta bem?-Dave havia chego.- Que cara é essa?

-A... "balba"...-Zoe não conseguia falar direito.

-Baba?-Dave perguntou confuso.

-"Balba...Balba!"-Zoe apontava para a boca- "áfida..."

-Hãm?-Dave olhou para a prateleira atrás da menina e sorriu.-Ah sim claro! Esses puxa-puxas

ácidos são um problema.

Zoe: " Eu não acredito que eu to pagando esse mico"

-Peraí que eu vou pegar um pouco de água- Dave saiu.

Zoe começou a bater a cabeça na prateleira.

Zoe: "Por que eu? Por que?"

-Você está bem Aldred?- James perguntou se aproximando de Zoe. Ela afirmou com a cabeça.

-Hum...Sei...-James respondeu desconfiado. -Viu a Evans?

Zoe fez que sim com a cabeça. Ela sentiu alguém passar com seu lado, mas não viu ninguém. De repente Sirius surgiu do nada.

-E aí cara?-ele cumprimentou o James e devolveu a capa para ele-Obrigado.

-Que é isso no seu rosto?-James perguntou apontando o corte feito por Snape.

-Detenção do Ranhoso-Sirius respondeu com raiva.

-O QUÊ?-James olhou para o amigo e sorriu- a gente acaba com ele depois.

-Com certeza- Sirius respondeu e olhou para Zoe- Aldred você ta com uma cara horrível. Sem ofensa.

Zoe balançou a cabeça. Dave apareceu no meio da multidão.

-Toma! Eu não achei água mais o Everett me deu essa garrafa de cerveja amanteigada. Zoe bebeu-a inteira.

_Zoe: "O que será que eu fiz para merecer isso?Pior dia da minha vida!"_

-Então Aldred, agora que você está melhor?- James ignorava Dave- Pode me dizer onde que a Lily está?

-Ela está na loja de ingredientes para poções- Dave respondeu.

-Humm...-James olhou para Zoe- Obrigado Aldred- E saiu.

------------------------------------------------

Remus e Ally estavam perto de uma das janelas da loja em frente à seção de "doces incrivelmente mágicos"

-O que você acha desses Remus?-Ally perguntou apontando um chiclete verde com bolinhas roxas para o amigo.

-Estranhos- Remus respondeu sorrindo

-Eu gosto.-Ally pegou um e sorriu.

-Gosta?-Remus perguntou.

-Claro. Experimenta um!- Ela ofereceu o chiclete para Remus.

-Tem certeza?-ele perguntou.

-Claro!Vai logo!-Ela sorriu e ele engoliu o chiclete.

-É...Até que é bom-ele respondeu e Ally começou a rir.-O que foi?

Ally apontou um espelho para ele. Remus olhou e viu que seu rosto estava verde coberto de bolinhas roxas.

-Ally! Fala sério!-Ele sorriu.-Eu to ridículo!

-Tá nada! Você está charmosinho!-Ela ria.

-Agora você vai ter que experimentar um desses- Ele pegou um pacote de balas de jujuba coloridas.

-Ah não!-Ela respondeu em meio aos risos.

-Ah sim!-Remus abriu um pacote e deu um para ela- Eu te desafio!

-Não me desafie Lupin!-Ally sorriu e engoliu a bala.-HUMMMM!

Remus começou a rir.

-Hum...um.."Êus" "êus"!-Ally tentava falar mas não conseguia, sua boa estava grudada. Remus ria da menina.

-Algum problema?-Um atendente da loja se aproximou.

-Não, nenhum-Remus sorriu.

-Então porque você está verde e a boca da menina colada?-O atendente perguntou mau-humorado.

-Bem...-Remus começou-Nós estamos experimentando algumas balas.

-Vocês pagaram por elas?-O atendente apontou o dedo para a prateleira.

-Não.-Remus sorriu- Ainda não quer dizer.

-Pois tratem já de pagá-las -O atendente abriu um saco de balas transparentes- E tomem essas balas para vocês voltarem ao normal, parecem dois palhaços.

Deu uma bala transparente para cada e foi embora.

-Cara mau-humorado hein?-Remus perguntou a Ally. Enquanto comia sua bala.

-Uhum-Ally comeu a sua logo depois- Aposto que ele brigou com a namorada.

-Ou namorado.-Remus disse e os dois sorriram.

-Remus aquele é o Sirius?-Ally apontou um garoto conversando com Ally e Zoe.

-É...-Remus suspirou.

-Eu vou lá então- Ally se aproximou do amigo e deu um beijinho na bochecha dele- Obrigada por ter ficado comigo enquanto o Sirius não vinha.

E foi atrás dele.

_Remus: " É...Enquanto o Sirius não vinha"_

Remus deu um soco na parede.

------------------------------------------------------------

-Sirius , cadê a Lucy?-Zoe perguntou para o amigo.

-Ela não quis vir- Ele respondeu zangado.

-Por que?- Zoe perguntou e Sirius deu os ombros e antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa,

alguém tapou seus olhos.

-Adivinha quem é, lindinho?

-Humm...Lucy?-Sirius respondeu e depois se deu conta da idiotice que havia falado.

_Sirius: "Cara você é um imbecil!"  
_

_"Concordo"_

-Lucy?-Alison destapou os olhos de Sirius e lançou um olhar zangado a ele.- Como assim Lucy?

-Eu estava brincando, Ally!- Ele sorriu- Eu sabia que era você.

-Hum...Sei...-Respondeu Alison desconfiada.-E então?pronto para o nosso encontro?

-Prontíssimo-Sirius e Ally saíram deixando Dave e Zoe sozinhos.

-Então Zoe, podemos nos falar agora?-Dave perguntou à menina. Ela o encarou assustada.

_Zoe: "É agora que ele vai pedir para você ajuda-lo"  
_

_"Eu não posso dizer não...porque senão ele vai desconfiar..."  
_

_"Então diga sim"  
_

_"Mas eu não posso dizer sim...porque eu não quero!"  
_

_"Então não diga nada"_

-Agora não dá não Dave.-E olhou para o caixa onde encontravam-se umas meninas do 6º ano.- Eu

tenho que ir tchau!

E saiu correndo em direção das amigas.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Lucy estava subindo as escadas que davam para a biblioteca furiosa.

_Lucy: "Arrogante! Insuportável... ' porque você é tão teimosa?' Há! Teimosa. Eu!"  
_

_"Mas não é?"  
_

_"NÃO! Quer dizer, um poquinho...Tá eu sou mas ele não tem nada a ver com isso!"  
_

_"Não, é?"  
_

_"NÃO!"_

Lucy balançou a cabeça e começou a andar mais rápido, de repente quando ela virou para entrar

no corredor da biblioteca trombou em alguém e acabou caindo no chão.

-AI! Olha por onde anda!- Ela falou de um jeito grosso.

-Desculpe, mas é você quem tem que prestas mais atenção!- A pessoa ao lado dela se levantou e

estendeu a mão para ela.

- Você tem razão, desculpe- Lucy respondeu envergonhada e segurou na mão da pessoa para se

levantar.

-Tudo bem- Lucy finalmente viu o rosto de quem a ajudara, era um rosto familiar. Os cabelos lisos

e castanhos claro do menino caiam-lhe sobre o rosto de um jeito charmoso, seus olhos eram pretos

como o breu ,ele era um pouco mais alto que Lucy e seu sorriso era alegre e simpático.

-Eu te conheço de alguém lugar- Lucy falou.-De verdade! Não é uma cantada ou coisa assim-

Acrescentou rápido. O garoto sorriu.

-É, eu também.-Ele sorriu.- Dean McCallister!-Ele estendeu a mão para ela.

-Lucinda Morgan, mas pode me chamar de Lucy.-Ela apertou a mão dele.

-Ah! Você é aquela menina da Grifinória?A que cantou?-Ele perguntou e Lucy corou.

-É...-Ela respondeu e ele sorriu.

-Cantou bem!-Ela corou ainda mais.

-Obrigada!E você é um dos jurados não?-Ela perguntou.

-Sou. Da Corvinal.

-Espera! Corvinal? –Lucy falou- Você tem aulas e Herbologia e DCAT com a gente não?

-É ! Isso aí!- Dean sorriu- Não lembro de ter te visto nas aulas.

-Eu sou amiga da Lily, da Zoe, da Ally, sabe?-Lucy perguntou.

-Hum..Deixa eu pensar...-Ele falou pensativo. De repente ele olhou para Lucy de cima para baixo.-

Você é AQUELA Lucinda Morgan?

-Depende, tem mais de uma?-Lucy perguntou sorrindo.

-Aquela que anda com a Lily e etcs.?

-É..Essa mesma.-Lucy suspirou- Por que?

-Nada, é que você está tão...hum..diferente- Ele sorriu para ela.

-Você acha?-Lucy perguntou surpresa.

-Com certeza! Você era aquela que usava óculos e sempre prendia o cabelo não?-Dean perguntou

e Lucy corou.

-Essa mesmo.

-Uau! Mas você está linda!-Dean disse animado e Lucy sorriu.-Não que você não fosse bonita

antes mas é que...

-Eu entendi- Ela sorriu.-Por que você não está em Hogsmeade?

-Tenho que estudar.E você?-Ele perguntou para Lucy.

-Detenção-Ela respondeu envergonhada.

-Ixi! De quem?-ele sorriu para ela.

-Slughorn!

-Ah! É de boa!

-Isso é porque você deve ser um dos queridinhos dele- Lucy disse sorrindo.

-É...Tem essa parte.-Ele sorriu- Minha mãe foi aluna dele e trabalha como diretora de uma seção

do Ministério.

-Viu?-Ela respondeu e os dois sorriram.

-Você quer ir tomar alguma coisa?-Ele perguntou.

-Pode ser.-Ela sorriu e os dois foram até o Salão Principal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

James estava indo em direção à loja de Poções que se localizava numa parte mais isolada de

Hogsmade, onde nem todos iam porque era perto da Casa dos Gritos.

_James: "Ah! A Casa dos Gritos. Que saudades de lá. Será que demora muito para a lua cheia _

_chegar?"_

Foi então que ele avistou uma menina ruiva saído de dentro de uma das lojas e andando na direção

contrária a dele.

_James: YES!_

Ele se aproximou cauteloso de Lily.

-Olá Evans!-Ele sorriu para a menina.

-Ah! É você Potter.- Lily falou sem olhar para ele. Estava carregando um caldeirão e várias caixas

com ingredientes para Poções.

-Você comprou a loja inteira Evans?-James perguntou sorrindo.

-Não Potter, só o suficiente. -Ela desviou dele e continuou a andar.

-Deixe que eu te ajudo Lily-ele pegou umas caixas da mão dela.

-Não precisa Potter.-Lily respondeu tirando as caixas da mão de James

_James: "Uau! Ela nem brigou comigo porque eu a chamei de Lily!"_

-Eu insisto Lily- Ele pegou as caixas novamente e Lily suspirou.

-E então Lily- Ele não conseguia parar de dizer o nome da garota.- Que a faz comprar tantas

poções no dia de hoje?

-Estudo.-Ela respondeu mansamente- Eu preciso praticar para o meu N.I.E.M. de Poções.

-Mas você é ótima em Poções – James respondeu-Se tem alguém que precisa estudar para ir bem

em Poções, esse alguém sou eu! Mas eu odeio Poções então...

-Eu adoro poções- Lily respondeu ofendida.

-Percebe-se – James olhou para as caixas em suas mãos.

-Por que você faz Poções se você não gosta?

-Porque é mais uma aula que eu assisto com você- Ele sorriu para Lily que revirou os olhos.

_Lily: "Charmoso"  
_

_"Quieta!"_

-E porque eu quero ser auror, e para isso é necessário Poções.-Lily olhou para ele.

-Você quer ser auror, Potter?

-Foi o que eu acabei de falar não?-Ele sorriu e Lily correspondeu seu sorriso.

-Interessante.

-E você Lily? Quer ser o que?- James perguntou equilibrando as caixas em suas mãos.

_James:_"_Caramba o que ela carrega aqui?Chumbo?"_

-Curandeira.-Lily respondeu- Ou auror também.

-Sério?-James perguntou cuioso- você?Auror?

-Qual o problema Potter?-Lily respondeu friamente.

-Nada. Só to imaginando nós dois lutando contra o mal.-James sorriu e Lily novamente revirou os

olhos.

James: "Fala com ela cara!Rápido!"

-Lily, posso falar com você?-James parou de andar e olhou para a menina ao seu lado.

-Achei que era isso que estávamos fazendo Potter.-Ela respondeu sarcástica.

-Sério Lily- Ele colocou as caixas no chão. Lily olhou para os dois lados e não viu ninguém se

aproximando. Começou a ficar nervosa.

-Tá bem Potter, mas rápido.-Respondeu apressada. James sorriu e a puxou até um lugar que havia

algumas árvores e um canteiro de rosas brancas.

-Que lugar lindo!-Lily disse.

-É. Eu adoro vir aqui de vez em quando- Lily olhou confusa para ele e James logo acrescentou-

Quando a gente vem pra Hogsmeade lógico.

_Lily: "Até imagino com quantas meninas ele vem aqui."_

-Então Lily, eu queria saber se você gostaria de sair comigo?-James perguntou sorrindo e Lily

olhou confusa para ele.

-Você me trouxe aqui para falar ISSO?-Lily respondeu um pouco desapontada.

-Sim. Porque dependendo a sua resposta eu vou te deixar em paz de uma vez por todas.-James

respondeu e Lily olhou curiosa para ele.

_Lily: "Eba!"  
_

_"Você está feliz de verdade!"  
_

_"Claro!Foi tudo que a gente sempre quis não?"  
_

_"Acho que sim."  
_

_"Então..."  
_

_"Mas porque estou me sentindo tão triste?"_

James pegou uma rosa branca e deu a Lily.

-Lily, eu vou perguntar uma última vez- ele se aproximou dela e ela recuou um pouco- E se sua

resposta for não eu prometo que vou te esquecer por mais impossível que isso pareça.-ele se

aproximou dela novamente e Lily recuou encostando em uma árvore.

-T-tá- Lily gaguejou sem fôlego.

-Você gosta de mim Lily?-James se aproximou ainda mais. Estavam tão próximo que Lily podia

ouvir o coração de James batendo.

-Eu...Eu...-Lily não sabia o que responder.

-É só o que eu preciso saber Lils- James aproximou seu rosto do de Lily. Lily fechou os olhos para

pensar no que responder.

_Lily:_"_E agora que eu falo?" __  
_

_"Nada...Deixa acontecer..."  
_

_"Acontecer ?Acontecer o que? Onde?"  
_

_"Nada Lily, nada..."_

Lily abriu os olhos e então percebeu que James e ela estavam de fato MUITO próximos mas por

algum motivo ela não se mexeu, o que fez o garoto sorrir.

-Então Lil'. O que você decidiu?-James perguntou.

-Acho que...-Lily começou.

-LILY!-Uma voz chamou

Lily olhou para o lado e James se afastou dela. Dave logo apareceu.

-Lily eu...Ooooops- Ele olhou confuso de James para Lily- Hum..Interrompi algo?

-Não.-Lily respondeu corando.

-Desculpe, mas é que a McGonagall está nos chamando para organizar os alunos do 3º ano.

-Ah sim.-Lily suspirou- Eu esqueci.

-Bom está avisada. Até!- Dave foi embora deixando os dois para trás.

-Eu...Eu acho que tenho que ir- Lily falou para James.

-Tudo bem Evans- James respondeu seco.- a gente se vê.

-Até- Lily pegou suas coisas e começou a andar.

_James:_"_Maldito Dave!Tem que interromper tudo!"_

Lily parou de andar e se virou.

-Até amanhã, James!-E sorriu para ele.

-James?-Ele perguntou confuso.

-É seu nome não?-ela respondeu.

_Lily:_"_Péssima resposta menina"_

-Acredito que sim- James sorriu e acenou para a menina. Ela sorriu novamente e começou a correr

em direção as carruagens.

---------------------------------------------------

Zoe estava se dirigindo para as carruagens levando uma série de pacotes de doces e umas garrafas

de cerveja amanteigada para Lucy quando alguem segurou seu braço.

_Zoe :_ " _Por favor não seja o Dave! Por favor não seja o Dave!"_

-Zoe eu posso falar com você agora?- Zoe fechou os olhos pois reconhecia a voz. Ela engoliu a

seco

-Não Dave.-Ela se virou para ele.- Melhor não.

-Mas Zoe é importante, eu preciso que...-Dave começou.

-Eu já sei o que é Dave okay?-Zoe olhou para ele.

-Já sabe?-ele perguntou confuso.

-Já. E a resposta é não. Sinto muito mas eu não consigo.

- Zoe se soltou de Dave.

-Mas Zoe...-Dave gritou mas não adiantava mais, ela já havia entrado em uma das carruagens com

suas amigas.

-----------------------------------------------

-E então meninas?- Diana perguntou a Lily e Zoe- Gostaram do passeio?

Nenhuma resposta.

-Meninas?-Diana chamou novamente mas nenhuma resposta novamente. As duas pareciam

perdidas em seus pensamentos. Lily olhava para fora da carruagem com um sorriso realmente

maroto, ao contrário de Zoe que estava com a cabeça encostada na parede da carruagem, com

uma expressão triste.-MENINAS!

-Oi?-Lily olhou para a amiga- Desculpa Diana, eu estava pensando em umas coisas.

-Hum..Sei- Diana sorriu para Lily- Em quem exatamente você estava pensando?

-Ninguém- Lily olhou assustada para ela

-Sei...-Diana olhou desconfiada para a ruiva- No meu irmão não?

Lily olhou pelo canto do olho para Zoe que agora estava de olhos abertos.

-Seu irmão?Imagina ,Diana! Seu irmão e eu somos apenas amigos.-Lily olhou novamente para Zoe

que desviou o olhar da amiga e se concentrou na paisagem do castelo se aproximando.

-Hum..Se não é você, quem é a amiga que ele tanto gosta então?-Diana perguntou.

-Por que você não pergunta a ele?- Zoe olhou para a irmã de Dave- Já que está tão curiosa,

pergunte a ele.-e voltou a encarar o castelo pela janela da carruagem.

-Que bicho mordeu essa aí?-Diana perguntou baixinho a Lily, mas essa só deu os ombros.-Eu

hein?

Ao chegarem no castelo, Zoe subiu para o dormitório feminino da Grifinória e não saiu mais de lá,

"não estou com fome" dizia ela à amiga, mas ela sabia que algo havia acontecido. Lily resolveu,

então, ir até o Salão Principal procurar por Lucy. Ao chegar na porta do Salão , porém, encontrou

James , Remus , Pedro e Sirius abraçado à Ally.

-Oi Lily- James cumprimentou-a sorrindo.

-Olá James!- Lily retribuiu o sorriso, deixando todos de queixo caído e entrou no Salão.

-Ela te chamou de James?-Sirius perguntou se soltando de Ally.

-A Lily?-Ally perguntou abraçando Sirius novamente.

-Aparentemente- James sorriu alegre.

-Cara, o mundo vai acabar- Sirius sorriu para o amigo.

-Nosso amigo Pontas está evoluindo com a Lily- Remus sorriu.

-Claro!- Sirius se soltou novamente de Ally e falou sarcástico- Se ela te chamou pelo nome depois

de você a convidar para sair por 3 anos, quem sabe daqui a uns sete anos ela aceite sair com você?

Ally deu uma risada escandalosa que foi ignorada por todos

-Engraçado Almofadinhas- James respondeu sarcastico ao amigo, mas nao conseguindo evitar o

sorriso- Vamos entrar? Por que eu estou com fome!

Os Marotos e Ally entraram no Salão onde haviam poucas pessoas. Muitos alunos, quando

chegavam de Hogsmeade preferiam ir dormir a jantar, ainda mais quando se tinha jogo de

Quadribol no dia seguinte. Eles se dirigiram até a mesa da Grifinória onde havia um casal jogando

xadrez bruxo, umas alunos do primeiro e do terceiro ano e Lily.

-Lucy?- James perguntou a menina que jogava xadrez- O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Eu?-Lucy se virou para James e seus amigos e encontrou os olhos de Sirius e uma Ally agarrada

aele- Estou jogando xadrez bruxo com o Dean.

-Que Dean?-Sirius lançou um olhar ameaçador para o outro lado da mesa.

-Eu, Dean!- O menino levantou o braço direito.

-Aquele menino da Corvinal?-James perguntou à Lucy.

-Que a gente ameaçou enfeitiçar- Sirius perguntou dando ênfase na última palavra e tentando se

soltar de Ally

-Esse mesmo.- Lucy respondeu voltando sua atenção ao jogo.

-Hum...E porque você não foi à Hogsmeade com o Almofadinhas?- James perguntou sem tirar os

olhos do menino.

-Porque não ,James- Lucy respondeu sem tirar os olhos do tabuleiro.

-Potter, pare com essa mania de perseguição com a Lucy- Lily que estava do lado da amiga falou.

-Potter? O que aconteceu com o James?- Remus perguntou.

- Desculpe-me por me preocupar com a minha "irmãzinha" Lily.-James respondeu- Hum...

McCallister?

-Diga?- Dean olhou para James.

-A mesa da Corvinal é ali não?-ele apontou do outro lado do Salão.

-Isso mesmo James! Parabéns!-Dean respondeu ironicamente. James lançou um olhar ameaçador

para o novo "amigo" de Lucy.

-Por que você não se junta a eles então?- Sirius completou e Dean se levantou e o encarou.

-Okay meninos, já chega!- Lucy falou cansada- Dean muito obrigada por ter passado a tarde

comigo. A gente se vê amanhã no jogo.- E deu um beijinho de despedida na bochecha do amigo.

-Tá- Ele sorriu para Lucy e saiu do Salão.

-O que você ta fazendo andando com o Dean, Elizabeth? –James perguntou emburrado.

-Primeiro: eu odeio que me chamem de Eizabeth James- ela respondeu brava e falou mais alto-

Segundo: eu não sou sua irmãzinha- James fechou o sorriso e todos olharam para Lucy- e Terceiro:

e eu ando com quem eu quiser, Potter!

E dizendo isso saiu batendo o pé, não sem antes esbarrar em Sirius e Ally fazendo o garoto cair.

-Que ela tem?-James perguntou aos amigos. Lily suspirou

-Boa noite para vocês.- E saiu atrás da amiga. James olhou confuso pros amigos.

-Mulheres! Vai entender.- Remus falou para o amigo enquanto se servia de um pouco de costela.

_Sirius: "O que a Lucy tava fazendo com aquele mane?  
_

_" Nada que você não tivesse feito com a Ally"  
_

_"Mas é diferente!"  
_

_"Não é nada..."_

Sirius deu um soco na mesa, o que fez todos olharem para ele e o suco de Remus cair em cima de

Ally.

-Sirius!-Ela gritou- Essa saia é nova!

-Cara, você ta bem?-James perguntou e ele e Remus o olharam curiosos.

-Tô.- Respondeu baixinho enquanto se levantava, ignorando Ally- Vou dormir. Boa noite.

E saiu rápido, Ally saiu correndo atrás dele

-Meu amigo Aluado- James falou olhando confuso ao amigo- O pessoal ta estranho hoje.

-Eu que o diga- Remus sorriu e eles continuaram jantando.

----------------------------------------------

**E aí gostaram?Espero que sim! Ahhh deixem uma review pleeeeease! ( chantagem emocional) senão eu não escrevo mais...E eu falo sério! Copiando a ideia da minha amiga Paty, proximo cp so com DEZ reviews!(adoreii!heheh)**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Lilys Riddle:** Postei logo não?Comparado a antes.. se você sentiu um clima Remus/ally, lê esse cap.

Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos

**Miss Jane:** Pois eh amiga tinha dado problema e ai faltou o finalzinho...hehehe... Ahhh lembrou de mim?que lindo! Saudades suas tbmmmm! E ai gostou desse cappie? Bjaooo

**Fini Felton:** Não demorei a postar! E ai gostou? Pois eh, tudo está se resolvendo... Esperamos! Espero que tenha gostado! Bjaooo

**Paty:** Pois ehhh menina! Saudades suass! E da sua fic! Eu to lendo aos poucos viuuu? Amoooo! Ahh que bom que vc tah gostando! uahauau a parte da Lucy eh a parte q eu MAIS gosto...Mais ja tá na hora de colocar um pouco mais de Lily e James não? hehehe... Espero que tenha gostado do cap. Beijaoo

**Flavinha:** Ahhhh desculpa! Não sabia que vc ia viajar! mas a segunda parte já eh grandona, imagina se juntasse?Ia ficar GIGANTEEE! Espero que vc leia voltandod e viagem! Boa viagem pra vc!

Beijaooo

**JhU Radcliffe**:uhauaha Cof cof, MESMO! Fazia tempo que eu nao vinha!

Espero que tenha gostadooo!

Beijaooo

**Kagome:** Obrigadaaa! Espero que vc goste desse cap. tbm!Beijoss

**Marie Rozana:** ahhh tah dificl mesmo! Essa Lucy viu... Bom eu vo começar a focar mais em Lily e James agora tambem...Jájá tudo começa a resolver-se! Espero que você tenha gostado desse cap. tbm!

Beijoss


End file.
